Only Love Remains
by twiniitowers
Summary: Phase III of the Jackie and Eric friendship piece started in "Best Interests". Eric and Paige are blissfully happy and Jackie is taking no prisoners.
1. Juice in the Microwave

Only Love Remains

Chapter 1

Juice in the Microwave

Point Place, WI

9:45AM

(two months after Stars in It's a Different Kind of Blue)

Eric took the day off from work so he could take Jacen shopping for his new school

clothes. School clothes for the soon-to-be high school freshman at Eric's alma

matter, Point Place High, home of the Vikings. Eric put his University of Wisconsin

mug in the dishwasher. The scent of Paige's perfume still lingered in the kitchen two

hours ago. It was a mixture of a rose floral and powder. He missed her as if she

were half way around the world instead of just across town at work. Eric was hoping

that he and Jacen would be on the road by now to get to the mall just as it had

opened for the day. But he was still waiting on his son who usually didn't spend too

much time in front of the mirror getting dressed. Eric just hoped that it wasn't a

penciled in thought of Jacen's to start acting a certain way just because he was

going to be starting high school. He wondered if his son would reveal a rebellious

hairdo? No, it'd be more like Jacen to wear his best suit and tie to go shopping.

"Jacen," Eric called out, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Dad. I was just getting dressed."

There he was fourteen years old and dressed in a basic dark green short-sleeved

polo shirt and faded blue jeans.

"What took you so long?"

"I can't find my favorite Reeboks. So, I had to go through my closet to find my old

Nikes."

"And they still fit?"

"Barely."

"You just wore your Reeboks yesterday. How could you lose them? Are you hinting

for another pair?"

"No, Dad, I really can't find them. Actually, there's something else I need to pick up."

This had 'Uh-oh' written all over it. Eric felt he lived too long to not know who this was

concerning.

"What's that, son?"

"I have to go Hallmark to get some filler scrapbook pages."

Yes. There it was. The scrapbook he started making for Mindy from the first time he

met her when he was eight years old. It was a big blue binder that Eric used to use

for his college notes. He was going to surprise her with it one day; Eric figured he

probably had the date already picked out in his notebook. How could Eric respond

to that without hurting Jacen's feelings?

"Of course, we'll buy some."

It was going to be such a long fall off the mountain for the young boy and a caring

gesture like this was only going to make the pain much worse. You wouldn't think

wanting to give someone a present would cause trouble, but Eric knew better. That

was _the promise binder_. But everything about Jacen and Mindy were _promises._ The

little pinky ring to the Tootsie Roll pops he bought her. He knew Mindy was not going

to see them as _promises._

"Thanks, Dad. I need some film for my camera too for my back to school pictures."__

Eric's been watching this upcoming train wreck for years knowing there wasn't a

damn thing he could do about it. The only thing he could do was to buy Jacen his

scrapbook filler paper and film knowing that his son was unknowingly documenting

his own _heartbreak_ and there wasn't a damn thing that Eric could do about it.

"Okay. But we get your clothes first."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"What's on your mind, Jacen?"

"Are you absolutely positively sure that I don't look goofy in my braces?"

"You look fine. The dentist said you only need to wear them for about two years."

"But Mindy will think I look like a dork!"

"I'm sure she won't. May we continue this in the car? We're already late."

"The mall just opened, I wouldn't call that late."

The boy could plan out his life in a notebook but he didn't seem to understand the

concept of time and traffic.

"It is when you want to get a good parking space."

"It's not that far, Dad. You just make a schedule and stick to it."

If he was Red and Jacen was Eric, he would have had a smack upside the head for

having a "smart mouth", but all Eric could do was laugh and hoped that the future

heartbreaking of his son would take a detour of its own and get lost as to not affect

the boy with the big heart who at fourteen believed in romance and promises. And if

Eric wasn't so jaded and cynical on the issue he'd have believed that Jacen and

Mindy would have the happy ending but he knew the story all too well, whether real or

imagined young kids in love just do not make it.

6:00PM

Eric was never so tired when he walked into the kitchen after his shopping trip with

Jacen. He barely kissed Paige on the cheek before collapsing in the wooden chair.

"Oh you poor baby," Paige rubbed his shoulders, "Where's Jacen?"

"I don't know. He was behind me. I'm so tired. I thought guys hated shopping? And it

wasn't the clothes; it was all the hobby stuff that he wanted. My muscles are so sore."

Paige kissed Eric on the neck; "I'll make you a mineral bath later."

A faint smile washed over his face. "Dinner smells nice."

"It's almost ready. I made pasta and chicken. Since Jacen is getting used to his

braces, I figured he could eat the pasta if he can't handle the chicken."

"That was sweet of you, Paige. Can you call him…I'm too tired."

He loved how the simple one-carat heart shaped solitaire looked on her left ring

finger. Eric wanted to propose from the moment he she moved in two months ago

but he figured to let some time pass. He knew it was time to propose when

according to Jacen "his mind was in outer space." Eric forgot to mail the checks with

his bills, had a mini accident with the washing machine and the over recommended

scoop of laundry detergent, and he put the filled orange juice glasses in the

microwave. The latter was Jacen's favorite of Eric's spacey-mindedness. He thought

his Dad was being silly, he knew Paige was going to say 'yes' and when he slept

over his friend Tony's house one night, he knew that was the night his father was

going to propose.

"Jacen—" Paige almost bumped into him as he came into the kitchen. He was

going to grow up tall, she could feel it, "There you are. Dinner's ready."

"Okay. Dad, why are you so tired?"

"Spoken like a true young fourteen year old without an aching muscle to be found on

his body."

"We only went shopping."

"Don't get old son."

"Did you get all your school clothes?" Paige asked as she put the last of the serving

plates on the table.

"Yeah, but I can't find my favorite Reeboks."

"I put them on the back porch. I polished them for you. I should've left a note."

Paige hoped that she didn't overstep any boundaries especially with a teenage boy.

"No problem, Paige. Thanks, they were kind of dirty." Jacen scooped up the pasta,

he was starving since the last thing he had was a blizzard at the Dairy Queen. Jacen

quietly stood up when he noticed that his father fell asleep with his head on his plate.

He had to get the camera that Eric kept in the cabinet.

"Eric," Paige gently shook him, "Wake up."

Jacen giggled as he put the camera on the table.

"Wh—at? Oh. Did I just fall asleep at the dinner table?"

"Yep," Jacen laughed, "It's better than putting juice in the microwave!"

"You are so going to get it later," Eric smiled; minus his exhaustion at the dinner

table of course, this was just how he envisioned the perfect family dinner to be.

Tarrytown, NY

12:15AM

Jackie vowed that tonight was going to be her last night crying herself to sleep. They

were all going to be shocked tomorrow. No one was going to take her for granted

anymore. No one.

__

__

_Author's note: No suicide._


	2. JerkOff Part One

Chapter 2 

Jerk-Off

[Part One]

Point Place, WI

(next day)

12:30PM

The tempting come out and play sun was peeking through Eric's office window as he

was trying to work through his lunch hour. He had to get caught up on yesterday's pile

of paperwork due to taking the day off to take Jacen shopping. His new office since

getting a promoted to assistant supervisor was near the break room. All he could

hear were loud sounds most of it a sad attempt at muffled laughter coming from that

direction and he wouldn't have gotten up from his chair if he didn't hear someone say

his name.

It wasn't in Eric's nature to be a big-shot at work or anywhere else but hell it was

work, if it wasn't work they'd call it super happy fun time and he had a ton of files and

folders on his desk. It was just the thought of Jacen's dental bill and the thankfulness

that the insurance was going to pay 85% of it that was enough for Eric to go into the

break room and find out what the noise was.

"What's going on in here?" Eric asked the small group of men that were huddled

around a table near the vending machines as he noticed one of them quickly hide

something behind his back.

"Nothing, Eric." replied the co-worker who was trying to put something into his laptop

case.

"I don't have to remind you that this is a place of business do I, Paul?"

"No."

"So, what's behind your back?"

They were carrying on like a bunch of five year olds over a Playboy magazine?

"You know I could have you all fired for that," Eric whispered, "But because I'm not an

ass kisser like Fitzgerald. I'll let it go."

"You should keep it, Eric." piped up entry-level moron Zach who was about to burst

out laughing.

"I will," he rolled it up, "Now isn't your lunch hour over, you guys?"

"Yeah." replied the guy named Paul

"Good, now punch back in."

Good God. You think these grown men never saw a dirty magazine before. Eric went

back to his office and locked the door because as soon as he treated himself to

some _pictures_ he was going to shred the magazine in his industrial paper shredder

so _he _wouldn't get fired over some stupid zero tolerance law because some woman

couldn't differentiate between a harmless comment and a real legitimate case of

sexual harassment.

He picked up the picture of Paige and Jacen that he kept in his dual frame with the

space ship detailing.

"Sorry. Love ya's" as he turned the photograph around.

First he had to see what the dumbasses were laughing over. He didn't have to look

far to see an earmarked page of the magazine.

_Over 40 & Lovin' It:_

_Meet Beulah age "none of your damn business"_

_From Tarrytown, New York_

"Shit! Jackie!" Eric tried not to look at the topless of the photo _of the fabulous _

_boutique manager showing her wares. _He was in complete shock. What in the hell

was Jackie doing posing nude? Eric opened up his briefcase and threw the

magazine in on top of his Star Wars comic books and made sure to lock the case

after he closed it.

What in the world would make Jackie Burkhart at age "over 40" to pose nude for a

magazine? He was determined to find out. Eric took out his cell phone when the

intercom buzzer rang almost jolting him out of his office chair.

"Yes, Tammy?"

"Your son is here to see you."

"Send him in."

Eric got out of the chair when he remembered that he locked his door a few

moments before. He figured he better send a good message that one "actually

works at work" so he sat down and opened up a folder. Truth was Eric was a diligent

worker and infact hadn't even had his own lunch yet.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Jacen," Eric looked up, "Oh my god! What happened to you?" He got up to

inspect his son's face.

Jacen's white t-shirt with the blue baseball style sleeves was ripped and he was

sporting a black eye.

"I got into a fight."

"I can see that. Let's see if we can get you cleaned up. Who gave you a black eye?"

"Tony."

"Your best friend Tony?"

"He's not my best friend anymore."

Eric swore if the name 'Mindy' popped up his head was going to explode off his

body.

"What happened?"

"I-I'd rather not say, Dad."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yes. He just said some things that I found offensive."

Eric had a thought and then he quickly dismissed it.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Hopefully you and Tony will be able to work out your

problems. You two have been best friends forever."

"Well sometimes they fade away."

"You shouldn't be too quick to end a friendship. You'll be surprised on how few

people you can rely on in this world…"

"Dad, please no lecture."

"Sorry."

"If anyone asks you later tell them that I won the fight."

Eric tried to smile, "Will do." But all he could think was 'you didn't win?'

He couldn't help it; he was part of the "revolting" gender.

6:15PM

After Eric had cleaned up Jacen's eye his son went on his merry way back to what

he was doing before he paid Eric a visit at work. Which had to involve Mindy as she

just came home from summer camp this morning. He just wanted to have a quiet

family dinner and that was it. But when Eric saw the frozen ground beef still on the

counter top and Paige nowhere in sight, he had a bad feeling about this and more.

"Paige?" he called out; he saw her car parked when he came home from work.

"Hi, Eric," she entered the kitchen and kissed him on the cheek as she held the

cordless phone to her ear.

"Who are you calling?"

"Jackie. The bitch put me on hold."

_Uh-oh_

"You know about the magazine? I just found out today at work."

"Then you know what Tony did to Jacen."

_Oh no. Please don't say it's connected._

"He didn't tell me what the reason was behind their fight."

"Mindy came over today because she thought Jacen came back home instead of

heading to your office and she told me everything that happened. Damn, that

woman. She is such an attention seeker."

Eric's mind was trying to process all of this information in as if he were an uploading

file in overdrive.

"I see. Considering the two of you had a fight during the holidays, I think I should be

the one to talk to her. May I, Paige?"

"Sure."

It was ten more minutes as Eric munched on a milano cookie before the annoying

extended "Dancing Queen" musak mix stopped and Jackie picked up.

"Hi, Jackie, it's me Eric. I know we haven't talked in awhile. Imagine my surprise

when------"

"Save it! I knew this would get your attention, so with the exception of Jacen, _you _

_and __your goddamn fucking perfect angel of a girlfriend can both go to Hell."_

She slammed the phone down in his ear.

"What happened?"

"She told us to go to Hell and slammed the phone down in my ear."

"She's a bitch, Eric. I'm sorry. I tried to like her. After we had our fight, I tried to make

it right with her, but she didn't seem to care and that's when I knew we were going to

pretend to get along for the sake of you and Jacen…that is until this happened."

Eric put the phone down and put his hands on Paige's shoulders.

"You know what? I don't feel like thinking about this anymore. Is Jacen home?"

"Yeah, he came home a half hour ago."

"Good, let's go out for pizza."

He kissed her on the lips.

"We're going out for pizza?" Jacen just happened to walk in at the right time. "Cool.

Can Mindy come? Her house is on the way."

Eric smiled as he looked at Paige who nodded 'yes'. "I suppose so."

"Great, I'll call her." He took the phone and was about to run of to his room for privacy

until he remembered a few things. "One more thing…?"

"Yes?"

"Can we sit at separate tables and order those individual pans for ourselves?"

"Sure."

"Wait, another thing…"

"What is it, Jacen?"

Paige smiled; he had a face just like his father's and she liked seeing him in the

state of young love.

"Can you give me the money now so I can pay for it?"

"What happened to your allowance and the money you get for doing yard work?"

"I'm _saving_ that."

"Okay," Eric took out his wallet, "Anything else? Are Paige and I allowed to breathe

in the car?"

Paige tapped his arm.

"Don't be silly, Dad, of course you two can breathe…just keep it to low hum."

"Jacen, make your phone call so we can leave."

"He's adorable, Eric. He's in young love." Paige put her hand on Eric's shoulder.

"I think we better go in the living room and sit on the sofa, m'lady. I have a feeling

he's going to change his clothes so he can look 'just right' for Mindy."

"Well, while we are waiting we could make out?" She sat on Eric's lap.

"Provided we keep it to a low hum of course."

She wrapped her arms around him tight, "I love you, Eric Forman."

"Likewise, Paige Allen, soon to be Paige Forman."

Their kiss was sweet and all too brief.

"Come on you guys, we're going to be late! You can kiss each other any old time!"

Jacen whirled by in a white button down shirt with vertical blue stripes, below the

knee length khaki shorts, and his polished Reeboks.

"Five more years!" Eric said as they got up off the sofa

"Five more years until what?"

"Five more years until he's nineteen."

Paige leaned in and gave Eric another soft kiss on the lips.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"Thanks."

"Dad, come on! You're keeping Mindy waiting!" Jacen called from the front porch.

"Five more years," he mumbled to Paige, "Five more years."

To Be Continued


	3. JerkOff Part Two

Chapter 3

Jerk-Off

[Part Two]

Jacen Forman was a nervous wreck. Maybe not as twitchy or about to come unglued

at the seams like his father used to in these situations but he was a nervous wreck

just the same. He was captain of the back seat order brigade.

"Dad! Not the oldies station and absolutely no talk radio! Are you trying to

embarrass me?"

Mindy was not even in the car then.

"Jacen, are Paige and I still allowed to breathe?" Eric asked with his hands at nine

and three o'clock on the steering wheel.

Paige stroked his knee.

"Yes, of course. STOP HERE!"

"Mindy lives four houses down." Eric tried to reason

"I know, but I want us to walk to the car, maybe you can drive around the block for a

bit?"

"No."

"Fine." Jacen sighed as he exited the car.

"Paige, I'm going to slowly go insane," Eric put his fingers through his hair.

"Everything in Jacen's universe is Mindy. Mindy. Mindy."

"You were fourteen once, Eric. Don't you remember what it was like?" 

"True, but I didn't _like like _Donna then. If Jacen could get married to Mindy right

now, he would. And I can tell you marriage was _NOT _on my mind when I was

fourteen."

_Or fifteen, or sixteen…but seventeen was another story_.

"In some cultures, never mind."

"Thanks, dear. My brain and heart can't take it."

"Here they come now."

Walking as slow as they could to make time last longer down the sidewalk were

Jacen and Mindy, not holding hands but standing close as if they were. He got

ahead of her when they neared the car so he could open up the door for her.

"Thank you, Jacen. Thank you for inviting me, Mr. Forman."

"You're welcome, Mindy. You can call me Eric you know."

"I know. Hi, Miss Allen."

"Hi, dear. I told you could call me Paige."

"I know. Mom likes me to be formal."

Eric noticed it took Jacen five half hearted tries to get his seat belt buckled as he

was too busy gazing into Mindy's eyes.

"Are we ready to go now?" Eric asked

"Yes!" Jacen replied in a you-are-embarrasing-me-Dad-infront-of-the-girl-I love-

voice

And through the rear view mirror Eric caught the eye roll his son gave him.

"five more years." He whispered to himself.

Paige put her hand on his knee. It was remarkably soothing.

Eric mindlessly stirred his soda with the straw swaying the ice cubes back and forth

in the plastic red frosted tumbler.

"Eric, Eric," Paige spoke

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, dear."

"Eric, I know this is difficult for you." She finished her small salad leaving only the

annoying purple cabbage bits behind that no one ate.

"I should go to the rest room."

"No. You just want to get up and spy on them. I hope it works out for Jacen and

Mindy, but even if your heart is right, as hard as it will be, Eric, _you are going to _

_have let Jacen experience heartache."_

"I know, Paige. I can't shield him from the world but I have experience in this and I

don't want him to have to go through what I did."

"You're a great Dad. But remember if it ever comes to the bad side, Mindy will also

be experiencing heartache. In situations like this it's always two-fold."

"That's all fine, honey, but Jacen is my son and if Mindy crushes his hopes and

dreams I really won't give a fuck about her feelings."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She straightened her posture in the orange vinyl

booth.

Eric reached for right her hand and kissed it tenderly, "You know I'm not mad at you,

darling. I'm just not going to be Switzerland and I won't give a rats ass about her

point of view."

Paige smiled. "I'll say it again, you're a great Dad."

"Thank you."

Their handholding was interrupted when the waitress came by to put their tray of

pizza on the table.

"Do you need anything else?" the young twentysomething waitress asked the sight

of a middle-aged couple in-love fest making her sick to her stomach.

"No, we're good thanks." Eric said

"I think we offended the waitress with our handholding." Paige whispered just in case

she was still in earshot.

"Well, that's just too god damn bad, m'lady. Maybe we should go under the table

later and really make her toss her cookies."

Paige laughed. "I love your sense of humor, Eric."

He smiled. "You better _blow _on your pizza. It's hot."

All she could do was raise a cautious yet sultry eyebrow at her fiancée.

9:45PM

It was a quiet evening at the Forman's. Paige was sitting on the sofa working on her

heart motif cross-stitch while Eric was content letting Paige stretch out her legs on

him. He was supposed to be watching TV, but it was long since on MUTE. She

spoke when he stopped massaging her feet.

"Are you okay, Eric?" Paige tried to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm just sulking. He better be home at ten."

All Eric did after he and Paige finished their pizza was go all the way to the other

section of the restaurant to ask if they were ready to go home. Jacen put on the

you're-embarrassing-me-again-in-public-Dad act on and he shooed Eric away

saying that he was going to walk Mindy home and then spend some time with the

unintentional or not (it didn't matter) future heartbreaker before coming home. Jacen

was not allowed to go on unchaperoned dates but he got around Eric's rule with the

"walking Mindy home." And hanging at her house where her parents would be. Crafty

kid.

"He will. Are you still angry that he shooed you away?"

"Yeah, a little. They didn't even finish their pizzas. He was looking into her eyes like

she was Christ or something and I was the 'big bad Dad' ready to destroy their good

time."

"You just have to patient."

"I just don't like it and I'm not gonna."

Eric turned his head to see that Paige had fallen asleep. He gently got up and put

her legs on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. He quietly took her cross-stitch

pattern out of her hands and placed it on the end table before giving her a kiss on

the forehead.

"You're _finally _home." Eric looked at his watch when Jacen came in through the front

door.

"It's nine fifty five."

"I know, son," Eric whispered, "Paige is asleep."

Jacen walked to the kitchen and Eric followed.

"So, how was your night?"

"Mindy had it set up for Tony to be at her house when we came back from the pizza

place and wasn't going to take no for an answer and she made us make up!" Jacen

poured himself a lemon lime soda into his specialty made navy blue and gold 'Jacen'

mug with a generic solar system motif on it that Eric ordered for him for one of his

stocking stuffers from a Christmas long gone.

"You and Tony are made up then?"

"I guess so. He did apologize for giving me a black eye, but he said _terrible _things

about Jackie!"

Eric didn't know how to tell his son what he was about to tell him but he figured it

would be all right as long as he was honest about the situation.

"Son, Paige and I talked about this and we decide not to invite Jackie to our

wedding."

"What?!"

"Don't raise your voice, Paige is sleeping in the living room."

"Dad! That's _insane ._ Jackie is your best friend. She's always there for us. She's _my _

godmother."

Paige's eyes snapped open on the word 'mother' as she clutched the pillow.

"Jacen, I know you two are close, but---"

"No, buts! Just because she posed nude in a magazine that you have stacks of

under your bed, in your closet, and probably on your floppy disks. That's called being

a _hypocrite ._ I thought you were better than that, Dad."

"For your information she said bad things about Paige and I on the phone and hung

up on us. So, what would you do?"

"Forgive her, Dad. She did something, although irrational and stupid to get

attention."

"Well life isn't as easy as that, Jacen."

"Spoken like a _conformed_ _adult." _

"Someday you are going to be an adult and you will find that it is not so easy."

"Another parental line. I'm your best man! Don't I get a say over who is or is not

invited at the wedding?"

"Think what you want. Not in this case. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, but not for the same reasons that you are."

He took his mug and went to the safe confines of his own room.

Eric almost jumped onto the ceiling when he felt two hands go on his shoulders as

he waited for the tea kettle to boil.

"It's only me." Paige said kissing his neck.

"Did we wake you?" Eric asked

She bit her lip, "No. Not really. Do you think Jacen would like the cross stitch once I

finish it and get it framed?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"It's hearts though, you don't think that's too girly?"

"No."

"I think I'll sew his initials in the hearts. What's wrong, Eric? Did you two have an

argument?"

"Yeah…No…Kind-of." He turned off the stove he didn't feel like drinking a cup of tea

anymore.

"You have to give him space regarding Mindy."

"No, we weren't talking about her. Well in the beginning we were. She forced Jacen

and Tony to make up."

"That's good, Eric."

"Yes it is. Then it escalated into a disagreement about Jackie and her being at the

wedding."

"Would you like me talk to him, honey? Maybe, it'll help with a woman's voice?"

"No. He's only in his room daydreaming about his pseudo girlfriend. He's just going

to have to get used to how the world works."

Paige wrapped her arms around Eric's waist.

"You are beyond tense."

"Love me tonight."

"I'll do one better."

"What's that?"

"I'll love you _every night._"

"You got yourself a deal," he picked her up with a renewed sense of strength and

determination, "I love you, Paige."

She kissed him full on the lips as he carried her to _their _bedroom.

"I love you too, Eric."

11:45

God damn them and their squeaky bed. That was just disgusting and extremely

unpleasant.

Jacen quietly walked to the living room and picked up the telephone. He hoped that

she would pick up and ignore the name Forman, Eric on the caller ID.

He got her machine.

"Jackie, please listen. It's me, Jacen. _I want you at the wedding. _Please say you'll-

--"

The background disco musak stopped and all Jacen heard were a bunch of clicks

on the other end.

"H-hi, Jacen." It sounded like she had been drinking.

"You'll come to the wedding won't you? I want you there. You're my godmother."

"I know. I love you, Jacen. You're such a good boy."

"How are you feeling?"

"You are the _first and only _person to have asked me that since my pictorial was

published."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I could be better, kiddo."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Will you come to the wedding? Please? For me."

She smiled through her silent internal tears, "Okay."

"I have to go now. I'll email you the information. Take care, Jackie."

"I will," she let the words hang, she wanted to say more but the once talkative about

useless subjects Jackie could not find the words for something so important, "And

you do the same."

Jacen hung up the phone and quickly ran to the family computer to type up an email

to Jackie. She was always there for their family and at the moment he thought his

father was dense for not realizing it.

You don't throw people away over _one _mistake and the aftermath following it. Which

made him smile out of the corners of his mouth; he finally realized why Mindy did

what she did regarding him and Tony.

_You don't throw people away over one mistake and the aftermath following it._

Eric needed to know that regarding Jackie.

_You don't throw important relationships away. _

Jacen was his father's best man and like it or not he was going to have a say

regarding Jackie's attendance. Whether Eric and Paige liked it or not Jackie was

going to be there.

_The best man has spoken_.


	4. Never Break the Chain

Chapter 4 

Never Break the Chain

Point Place, WI

10:30AM

(a year later after Jerk-Off)

Eric couldn't believe it. This was supposed to be the happiest time of his life until his

fifteen year old son made a casual announcement at the breakfast table. Paige ran

to the bedroom trying to hold back the tears over something that has been bothering

her for year and Jacen's announcement pushed it to the surface it seemed leaving

Eric to ask his son one simple question.

"Why?"

"I think you should go comfort your fiancée."

"Jacen Eric Forman don't you take that tone with me! Why did you go behind our

backs and invite Jackie to the wedding?"

"I cannot believe you Dad. It's a year later. That's three hundred and sixty five days!

Come on. I think you should grow up."

"OH! You are so grounded. And don't think because we will be away on our

honeymoon that you won't be."

"Why are you still clinging to anger over Jackie? You really ought to cut her some

slack."

"I'm going to go talk to Paige and you are going to wait on the porch for Jackie to

arrive and tell her that she is not welcome here."

"Dad! Don't you hear yourself?" Jacen wished that he could go back in time and fix

all these compounding mistakes.

When Eric was gone from his view Jacen let two tears fall down his cheeks.

Paige who should have been dancing around the room in a happy swirl with her

wedding dress over her impending nuptials in forty-eight hours was curled up in a

ball on the bed crying in a messy heap. Those hyperventilating sobs when someone

close to you dies or a relationship crumbles.

"Paige, what's wrong? I'm sorry that Jacen went behind our backs and invited Jackie

to the wedding." He put his arms around her and cradled her.

"It's not j-just _that_." She sniffed to break up the sobs as she let her soon to be

husband wipe her tears away.

"What is it? I've noticed there are certain moments with Jacen where you become

very withdrawn."

"It's nothing, Eric," She forced herself up, "I'm sorry that I carried on like this."

"You don't have to be sorry for your feelings. And I don't think it's nothing."

She kissed him on the cheek, "You are so sweet. I really don't deserve a guy like

you."

"Paige,"

"Eric, Jacen is fifteen years old. His ideals are mostly all set. The fact that he's even

nice to me is something that I will always treasure. He hung up the cross stitch I

made him last year. And he liked his Christmas and birthday presents. So thankfully

he doesn't hate me, right?"

"Are you worried that Jacen hates you?"

"No, he doesn't hate me. This was all too silly. I must be overly emotional with the

wedding planning. I can survive Jackie being there. I mean if Jacen wants his I __

_godmother _there then we should respect that."

It was on the tip of Eric's tongue.

"Paige—there is more I can feel it."

She kissed Eric on the forehead. "It's all right, really. Labels are stupid. I honestly

should have known better. I must look a fright. I'm going to take a shower and freshen

up, and you smile. Smile your winning smile for me, Eric."

He smiled but it wasn't a happy one.

Jacen was looking out of the living room window for a sign of Jackie. The last he

heard from her was in an email from early yesterday morning.

"Son, I want to talk to you for a minute."

"No, you want to yell."

_And I don't want to fight with you. _

_Never again. _

_That was the worst feeling in the world._

"No, I want to talk to you, Jacen. Sit down."

"All right."

"I have to ask you an important question and I want you to be honest with me."

"I always am."

"Good. Do you really like Paige? You aren't pretending to like her for my benefit are

you?"

"No, Dad. I really like Paige she's a nice woman and you two make each other

happy. I'm just angry at how you, I can see Paige since they hardly know each other,

but I'm just angry at how you can throw away all those years of friendship with Jackie

away."

"Life is complicated, son. I know you think that it is just stupid adult rhetoric, but it's

true. I'm just glad that you don't hate Paige."

"Whatever. And I don't hate anybody except for—"

He paused and let Eric touch his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"And on most days I just feel sorry for that person."

"Me too."

"Did you really mean what you said about Jackie not being welcome here?"

"I'm sorry, Jacen. But that's just how it is."

Jacen sighed as he stood up, "Then I'm not doing your dirty work for you. I happen to

love Jackie, so if she is not welcome in our home anymore, then you tell her."

Eric was about to speak when the lightening bolt hit him.

_I really like Paige _

_I happen to love Jackie _

And there it was revealed as clear as one's reflection in a mirror. He let Jacen go off

to his room as he let the knowledge enter his brain. That was why Paige was upset

and trying to hide the fact.

_She wanted Jacen to love her. _

Eric went into the kitchen and made two cups of coffee for him and Paige. He put

them on the collapsible tray with the requisite milano cookies. When he got to their

bedroom she was sitting on the bed, wrapped in his old blue flannel robe, drying her

hair with a towel. She looked so fragile and vulnerable that he wished if he had

known about his future he would have as cruel as it seemed ditched his friendship

with Jackie long ago if it meant he, Paige, and Jacen could have been a happy

family right from the start.

"Are you feeling better, Paige?" He put her coffee cup on the end table for her as

well as the bag of cookies.

"A little. You didn't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Bring me coffee and cookies."

"You better get used to being spoiled, m'lady."

"You're too sweet. Did you and Jacen have a talk?"

"Yeah."

How could he tell her that he knew? How could he tell the woman that meant the most

to him on this Earth and beyond what his son said? That they were two different

topics in two different parts of the conversation but Eric's mind untangled the pieces

to put them together to solve Paige's mystery.

He never wanted to see those deep and soulful chestnut colored eyes cry unless

they were tears of joy.

"Is everything okay between you two?"

"Yes." He put his coffee cup down on his dresser and put his hands on her

shoulders.

"I love you, Miss Paige Allen."

He leaned in to kiss her. No other woman could ever compare. Not even ones who

were just friends _and he wasn't sorry for the thought_.

"I love you, Mr. Eric Forman."

His soothing brand of love always made her feel better.

A few moments later he looked at the clock. "Now, I don't want you to worry about

anything, dear. We are going to have the most breathtaking wedding. I promise you

that no one is going to ruin our day."

He kissed the tip of her nose.

Gone were the days of the musty and herbal smelling basement. Gone were the

days of adolescent hate turning into young adult realizations. Gone was the

friendship shared by a common heartbreak bond that nurtured itself into a true

friendship as the years went on. Especially when the baby boy was born. None of

that ceased to exist anymore, as Eric didn't even have to think twice. The words

came out of his mouth as if he had really felt this way all along and just needed a

reason to say them.

"You are Jacen's guest and you are no longer welcome in my house or my life."

That was when Eric Forman closed the door in Jackie Burkhart's face.

She wasn't surprised and didn't want to give a teary eyed show to the neighbors.

"Hi, Jackie!" Jacen came round from the back way.

And there was the real reason why she wasn't going to put up a fuss.

"Hi, Jacen!" She hugged him tight. The boy that she wished was her son.

"Let me look at you! You are getting so tall and are you shaving?"

He blushed.

"A little. You look very nice."

"I've had this sundress for years, but thank you for noticing. I can't believe at how big

you've gotten since I've seen you last. One more hug?"

"Sure."

"Since staying here is not an option…"

"I'm sorry about that, Jackie."

"I know you are. I had a feeling something like this was going to happen so I made

reservations to stay at a hotel. It'll be all right. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No. But I'll buy you lunch."

"But you don't have a job."

"Not yet. Next year. But I do yard work and shovel the sidewalks for the neighbors as

well as get an allowance. May I take you out to lunch?"

"Of course you can, sweetie."

Jackie rented a 1977 beige Lincoln Town car from a place in Chicago that

dealt with vintage automobiles. It was supposed to recapture her youth. It didn't

recapture diddly.

"Nice car!" Vintage cars were the way to go. No one else would ever think about

driving a car like this.

"You like it, Jacen?"

"Yeah. I wish I had my permit."

"I'm sorry that you can't drive it."

"It's okay. I'd never ask. I don't want to be on Eric's bad side."

"You do know that he loves you very much?"

"Yeah, but his treatment of you is nothing short of disgusting."

She smiled. "You are a great kid. I would have said you got your sweetness from

your father, but now I'm not so sure."

It was starting to feel humid in the car and it was a mild summer. He buckled his seat

belt.

"Let's go out for pizza, Jackie."

"If that's what you want."

"And no broccoli because that's just gross."

Jackie smiled. She missed her godson. Sending him emails and postal packages

were not enough. She missed spending time with him.

_Paige be damned. I'm not sorry. Nope. Not sorry. _

Sometimes it wasn't about the grown ups. It was about the child. Or in this case the

adolescent young man. Eric of all people should have known better.

She was going to have a nice lunch with her godson and she didn't need anyone's

permission to do that.

_Paige be damned. _


	5. Woman to Woman

Chapter 5 

Woman to Woman

Point Place, WI

11:45AM

Jackie ate more than she realized and it wasn't emotional eating. She really was

hungry. She ate a garden salad and two pieces of pizza. She had a personal trainer

so she knew that any high calorie, deep fried, high fat foods that she consumed on

this trip would be burned off on her expensive exercise equipment. She also felt

happy. Her godson was great company even if he did have the face of his father. He

was still handsome, caring, and intelligent. He ate the rest of the pizza himself.

Where did he put it all? He had no fat on his slender body.

She took delight in his Mindy centered world. She didn't want to warn him about first

loves that go bad. Jacen Forman certainly was no Michael Kelso. He was faithful to

his girlfriend and has wanted to marry her since he was a little kid.

"Shit!" Jacen exclaimed, "Oops, sorry, Jackie! I'm late. Dad and I have an

appointment to try on our tuxedos for one last time." He took his wallet out of his

back pocket and put the money on the table.

"It's okay. I can give you a ride. How far is the place from here?"

"Not far it's only a few blocks. I think it's best if I run over."

"Oh, is Paige going with him?"

"No, Dad doesn't want her to see his tux before the wedding. I'm sorry to be rude

and leave like this."

"You're not rude, Jacen."

"Call me on my cell. Will you do Mindy's hair and make up for the wedding?"

"Of course. Thank you for the lunch, sweetie."

"You're welcome," He kissed her on the cheek, "and remember _you matter_."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

Jackie smiled as she watched him run out of the restaurant. She ordered another

iced tea before deciding if she should do what was burning inside her.

__

_Jackie's flashback _

_May 1, 1995 _

Jackie was in Eric's kitchen frosting the cake for Jacen's birthday party. It was

something a mother should be doing but Eric's wife was in Florida visiting her sister.

Jackie knew his reasons for staying in this marriage was for the sake of his four year

old, but kids were smart and Jacen was exceptional. Not in the gifted he could go to

college at ten years old sense, he just seemed more mature than other kids his age.

Like he was an old soul in a little boy's body.

Eric came through the back door out of breath.

"Did you get the bike?" Jackie asked

"Yeah. I put it in the garage. It was supposed to be here yesterday but the store

messed up on my order. I don't know if I can assemble it before the party."

"You can do it."

"Oooh, cake. I love cake."

Jackie slapped Eric's hand, "That's Jacen's birthday cake! If you want something to

eat I'll make you something."

"Where is he?"

"He just finished his lunch and is taking his nap."

"Thank you for helping me out with his birthday party, Jackie. I appreciate it."

He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's no problem, Eric."

"You are the best godmother ever."

"Thanks, you are pretty great Dad yourself."

"I hope you still feel that way when his five little party guests arrive."

"We can handle it, Eric, we're older than they are."

"But not smarter," he grabbed a soda can out of the refrigerator, "Okay, I'll be in the

garage. I hope I can get his bike assembled before his fifth birthday."

"You will. Use that stupid force stuff."

"I wish! Then I'd build him the Millennium Falcon!"

"The what?"

"Never mind."

"Is that Star Wars ? God, will you ever stop?"

"Nope."

"Eric, go to the garage now."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jacen and Eric were her two favorite guys in the world she'd be lost without them.

She let out a small laugh as she continued to put the finishing touches on Jacen's

birthday cake.

_End flashback _

When Jacen arrived at the Tuxedo Station he was clearly out of breath when he

bumped into his father who was waiting for him next to the display mannequins.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, Dad."

Eric went to the complimentary water cooler and got a paper cup of water for his

son.

"It's okay. Why were you running?"

"Because I was having lunch with Jackie and I remembered at the last minute our

appointment. Refill please?"

"Oh. Okay," Eric handed Jacen the pointed paper cup, "Drink this and I'll tell Mr.

Harrington that we're here."

"Sure, Dad."

Paige was in her own world as she had spread out over the bed pictures from

various bridal magazines throughout the years. She needed to decide what picture

to bring for her hairdresser's appointment. She heard a noise coming from the

hallway.

"Eric?" She jumped up, "You can't come in the room." She raced to the doorway.

"It's not, Eric. It's me." Jackie rested her hands on her hips.

"How in the hell did you get in here?"

"I have a key. I'm surprised that Eric didn't change the locks."

"I have no desire to talk to you, Jackie, please leave."

"No, Paige, I have lots to say and you are damn well going to listen to every word."

"Well, I'm not going to hang on your every word I have things to do, so you better start

talking."

Paige went back to her pictures.

Jackie saw a picture of Jacen at two years old visiting Santa Claus at Halverson's

department store on Eric's dresser, which was why she didn't rip this woman to

shreds.

"You know Paige contrary to what you may think, I don't think you are a bad person.

You are just massively insecure."

"How astute of you." She tried to concentrate on her photos but it didn't work.

"You may not be forbidding Eric to talk to me but you are enabling him, because you

just love the fact that he'll _NEVER _say no to you. And you use that to your advantage

quite nicely."

"I'm doing no such thing."

"Hey if you need to be in denial about things so you can sleep at night go ahead.

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you and Eric found each other, because despite all

of this melodramatic bullshit you really do make each other happy."

"I'm so glad that we have your approval. Um, let's backtrack to last year, when you

told off Eric and called the both of us names and told the both of us to go to Hell. You

have an extremely short memory, Jackie."

Jackie giggled in spite of her current surroundings. "And so do you, Paige,

because Eric was ignoring me long before that."

"And what about your little obvious cry for help in Playboy ? And I'm the massively

insecure one? You better take a good hard look in the mirror."

"For your information if any of you cared to know about that it was more about Phillip

than Eric."

"So Eric is responsible on whether or not you whore it up in a magazine?"

Jackie raised her hand and put it through her hair. She couldn't hit her.

"If you want to hit me go ahead, but so help me god, I will hit you right back."

"Maybe in retrospect that wasn't the smartest thing to do, Paige, but no one likes

being ignored and you of all people should know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I hit you where you live. I know before you found Eric you only had one entire

boyfriend your whole life. You are so insecure that you don't want anyone to rock this

little safe world that you got going. You are enabling Eric to leave his lifelong

friendships as a sort of obligation to be loyal to you. And your coup de grace is you

don't want Jacen in my life."

Paige's eyes filled with tears but she wasn't going to give Jackie the satisfaction of

crying in front of her.

"Wow…you look very nice, Dad." Jacen straightened the lapel on his father's black

and gray tuxedo.

They were in the large dressing room standing in front of the full-length mirror.

"I don't know if I like the long jacket with the tails. I feel like I should have a top hat and

cane and dance like Fred Astaire."

Jacen laughed, "You're tall. You can pull it off."

"Thanks, son. You look very nice too."

His tuxedo was similar to Eric's but without the tails.

"Really? Do you think Mindy will love it?"

Eric happily sighed, not a day could go by could it?

"Yes. She'd be foolish not to. Jacen, I know we've had some tension lately and you

know that I love you very much."

"I know. I love you, too, Dad."

He wouldn't stop his father from hugging him. He didn't want him to do it in public in

front of his friends and Mindy but in private he liked it very much.

Eric tousled his son's hair, "Stop growing!"

Jacen laughed, "That's what you get for making me eat my vegetables. Am I still

grounded?"

"N—no. But you're still going to be punished for going behind our backs."

"Fair enough. Instead of black may I switch to a lavender tie and cummerbund?"

"Do I have to ask why?"

"Mindy told me her dress is lavender."

"Jacen you are supposed to match the bridal party."

"No offense, Dad, but---"

"Jacen think twice or you just may be grounded."

"I wasn't going to say anything bad it's just that Paige doesn't have many friends. Her

maid of honor is her boss from the day care center."

"You know that I lost my best friend too."

"Yeah, I know, but only because of Donna."

"Paige's life has not been easy and I don't like you or anyone else to degrade her

like that."

"I'm sorry, Dad, I was just making an observation not a judgment."

"Besides we're each others best friends now."

"I didn't mean to imply—"

"It's okay, Jacen. I think the lavender will be fine but Paige left a swatch on file here

so I wouldn't make a mistake. You can check with Mr. Harrington to see if it's a

match."

"Okay." And to think that they just had an everything's-all-right-between-us-hug-and-

hair-toss. He'd make it up to his father somehow.

"Okay, I listened to what you have to say, Jackie and I don't want to hear anymore.

So please leave. I won't tell Eric that you came by."

"No dice. I don't give a fuck if you tell Eric or not. I hit the nerve. I am Jacen's

godmother and if you think that I'm going to stop my relationship with him just to give

you an easy in road that just isn't happening."

"Of course you wouldn't. You're just a mean washed up beauty queen."

"Get new insults. Did you ever stop to think to give the boy real time? You're insulting

his intelligence. He's a human being. He can't love you just like that."

"It's not like Eric and I just met. You are never going to understand my point of view. If

I enable Eric than you enable Jacen so he'll never see me as a mother figure. Yeah,

that's right I said it."

"Touche." Jackie wanted to cry too but she wasn't about to give Paige the

satisfaction either.

"It's not fair. You've known Jacen since he was a baby. My only memories are of him

as a little boy coming to the library with Eric when he was a toddler for story time.

When Eric and I never spoke to each other and he was stuck in that horrible

marriage to Jacen's biological mother. You go back to his birth."

"I'm not about to apologize."

"No one is asking you to."

"Yes, it's true, I wish he were my son. I love him very much. You know he had a

terrible excuse for a mother. He's like my son."

"He never told me that he loves me. Do you know how many people have told me

that they loved me, Jackie? And I mean the people that actually meant it. Two. My

dead mother and Eric."

"I'm sorry that your life has not gone well. But do you think mine has? I want my

friendship with Eric back so much that it hurts. I guess it doesn't matter if we go back

to tolerating each other or be out in the open with our hatred but I want my friendship

with Eric back. Because he told me that he loved me as a friend and meant it."

"Eric's the only one who gives a damn about me. Half of the time I don't even think

that I deserve him. He's just too good."

Jackie saw two open make up compacts on the smaller dresser and picked up one.

"Is this the color that you are wearing for the wedding?"

"Why? Are you going to find fault with that too?"

"It's a pretty color actually."

"So now all of a sudden you just want to be friends? I have had fake friends my entire

life. I have had women that claimed to be my friends only to leave in the end like

everyone else and now you want to give me a makeover Jackie? No fucking thank

you."

"Maybe," Jackie put the compact back on the dresser, "that is why you don't have

many friends to begin with."

"No, Dad! You'll have to go through me!" Eric went ballistic when he saw Jackie's

car parked across the street. Jacen had to sprint to get to the front door before his

father did.

Eric was concerned when he saw that Jacen's eyes were closed.

"Have I ever hit you son?"

"No."

"Then why would I start now?" Eric went to sit on the porch swing.

"Then give Paige and Jackie time to talk. Maybe you and Jackie can repair your

friendship?"

"Paige needs me."

"No…not at this moment. Let her do it herself. You'll only make it worse if you go in

there. Let's go grab a pizza."

"You just came from there, Jacen."

"That was an hour and twenty minutes ago! I can go for an individual pan."

Eric sighed, "All right. Where do you put it all? Honest to god. You can eat and eat

and never gain a pound."

"I'm growing."

Eric looked at the door.

_Please god watch over Paige for me…I swear if Jackie…please god take care of_ __

_her. I'll be back as soon as I can. Eric. _

"Dad, the pizza."

"All right, all right. I'm coming Jacen. Someday they're going to put a picture of you

on the wall as their most favorite customer."

"And we'll get a pitcher of root beer?"

"Yes."

He hoped that Paige was going to be okay. Jackie knew how to push buttons and hit

central nerves.

If she hurt his sweet fiancée then there was going to be no friendship to repair.

It was a draw. Each woman had their opinion that they were the 'right one'. Each

flaming accusation to one could be met with its own valid explanation from the other.

When Jackie left Paige was able to slide into a corner and cry into Eric's pillow.

What good came from that visit? Absolutely nothing. That Burkhart bitch wanted her

way. She probably was spoiled by everyone when she was little and now she thought

she could get her way without caring what was best for everyone. It really didn't

matter if her and Eric were friends or not. If she cared about Jacen at all she'd cut

back. It was as simple as that.

Jackie didn't get very far. She couldn't leave when she saw Jacen and Eric on the

porch. She moved into the kitchen to wait for them to leave or enter the house so she

could leave out the back door.

She didn't want to cry. Not while she was in this house. She thought about waiting for

Eric to come back so they could try to talk things through. But his first and only

thoughts were going to be on Paige and she was probably in their room crying her

eyes out.

She missed Eric but how could their friendship get better? She was going to tell Eric

everything and he was going to take her side and that was going to be it. Then there

was Jacen and the poor boy was in the middle enough.

She sniffed and opened up her purse to write a note to Eric only she had no

paper. But she did have her checkbook.

She took out a check and wrote the date on it.

__

_On the pay to: She wrote: Eric Forman_

_On the amount line: Zero. Priceless._

_On the memo line: Friendship. Do you remember friendship?_

_On the signature line: Jackie Burkhart misses Eric Forman_

She quietly ripped the check out of her book and put it on top of Jacen's dresser. He

would give it to Eric and come what may, she supposed.

Eric and Paige made each other happy and that's what counted. She'd have to sit in

the back as there was no way even for Jacen's sake that she'd be allowed to attend

the wedding now.

Paige Allen made Donna Pinciotti seem like Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm.

"What are you_ still_ doing here?" Paige's eyes were all red and puffy. Jackie was not

about to feel sorry for her. No way in hell.

"None of your business."

"What did you leave another little trinket for Jacen? Boy you are one selfish bitch!"

"Don't worry, I'm leaving."

"Good!"

The room started to spin and Jackie suddenly felt nauseous. She clutched at her

stomach and sat on the sofa.

"Jackie? Oh my God! Do you need an ambulance?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'd rather die than to have you call me one." She took a deep breath.

Paige inched closer. "I could make you a cup of tea."

"F-fuck y-you."

"Jackie."

Jackie in visible stomach pain forced herself to stand up. "No. I'm going back to the

h-o-tel." She clutched at her stomach.

"You cannot drive in this condition." She helped her back to the sofa.

"I-I s-till h-hat-e y-you."

"Good hate me. I'll see what's in the medicine cabinet."

Jackie forced herself up because she didn't want that woman to give her any tender

loving care. She grabbed her purse and despite being in immense pain she ran to

her car and sped away back to her hotel.

"Jackie!" Paige said to the empty room when she came in with the all-purpose

stomach ache medicine. She shouldn't be driving in her condition.

Paige's pride was already swallowed when she offered Jackie help not five minutes

ago. She did the only thing she could do. She jotted off a quick note to Eric and

grabbed her car keys off the entertainment center.

And even though she really didn't want to she had to find Jackie.


	6. Do You Remember Friendship?

Chapter 6

Do You Remember Friendship? Point Place, WI

9:30AM

(next day, the day before Eric & Paige's wedding)

Eric knocked on the hotel room door realizing that he did deserve to get it slammed

in his face. Turnabout was fair play right? He only had three hours sleep last night.

He was tormenting himself that he shouldn't have taken Jacen's advice and left

Paige and Jackie alone. Jackie opened the door. She had her hair pulled back by a

terry white headband and she was wrapped in a silk white robe.

"You bastard," she walked away but left the door.

"May I come in?"

"I don't care. You and Paige are cut from the same cloth. But I don't want to go

there." Jackie continued to do what she was doing before Eric arrived and that was

to lie on the sofa.

"I can't believe you. Paige put her personal feelings aside to get you to a hospital."

"The goody goody Girl Scout gets a gold star and now you are here. This is so

cliché. Gold star for the Boy Scout."

"Jackie, we were all _really _worried about you."

"I had a minor stress episode. Save it, Eric." She turned her head into the pillow.

"Fine," he started to walk away but he stopped short when he felt the paper in his top

shirt pocket, "No. Then explain your check."

He placed it on the coffee table.

"What check?" She turned back around to see the pink folded check.

"It's understandable that you don't remember."

"No. I do."

Eric paced by the small red brick built in fireplace.

"In answer to your question. _I do remember friendship_. How can you think that I

purposely wanted to lose it? May I continue?"

She sat up and covered herself with the plain white blanket with the rose trim border.

"Yes."

"_I love Paige so much. _ Do you realize that I was given the most precious gift? That

was a second chance. How many people in life get those? I learned so much from

my experiences with Donna. I didn't want to lose her. I was afraid."

Jackie could tell that he had to get this off his chest, "Why were you afraid of losing

Paige?"

"I don't know. I have a tendency to screw these things up. Where's the stupid helmet

when I need it? I want to eat, sleep, drink, and breathe her. Being with Paige and

having a love that not many people on this Earth get to experience is pure magic. I

know that I probably sound like a trashy beach paperback. I didn't mean to take our

friendship for granted, Jackie. I really didn't."

He sat on the coffee table to face her.

"And that hurt me, Eric. I mean we started off as kids hating each other because we

were out of each other's cliques. Then I believed that maybe the reason that I went

out with Michael and Steven was that so _WE _could be the ones to have a lasting

friendship."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I think it's great that you and Paige found each other and you are right that true love

is rare. But you thought it was okay to ignore me."

"I'm sorry."

"Let's say I believe you for now."

"Where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. Just be glad for your son. I only came here because Jacen wanted me

to so I hope you don't ground him for a year or something. It's not fair to put him in the

middle. Even if it was unintentional."

"No. He's not grounded. He was going to be but he'll just do some extra chores. Do

you know that he and Mindy had their first adolescent kiss a week after his fifteenth

birthday?"

Jackie smiled, "No. He didn't tell me that. I guess that's not godmother

conversation."

"Mindy's favorite aunt is a member of the Lyric Opera of Chicago. She invited Jacen

to go with her. I was working a lot of overtime and couldn't drive them so Paige did.

Do you really want to hear this?"

"Yes."

_She missed talking with her friend Eric._

"When they got home Jacen told me that they kissed at the gas station while she

was in the convenience store."

"It seems like only yesterday he was just a baby."

"I know and I have to act all happy. Well, I am happy, but I know how he feels about

her. And I know that she's just going to crush his heart one day. I really hope that I am

wrong about that."

"Maybe they have a love like you and Paige."

"You don't believe that do you, Jackie?"

"No. But you never know and Jacen's a smart kid."

"Who can put me in my place when I need it. Do you want to talk about the

magazine?" Eric used his quoting gesture to describe "the magazine".

"What's to say? I did it. It's over with."

"But why did you do it?"

"Attention. To feel attractive all the reasons that you see former stripper types on 

Maury talking about."

"What was your Phillip's reaction?"

"Let's just say we're broken up. I really don't want to talk about that, Eric. Not

because of us. It's just because I don't want to talk about him."

"I'm sorry. I never liked that guy. He always chose business and money over a great

woman like you."

Eric thought about telling her about his colleagues bringing the magazine in and

Jacen's fight with Tony over it, but she already felt bad enough. He didn't want to add

to her pain.

"Thanks. I'm sorry with what I said to you on the phone. Who could blame you for

slamming the door in my face?" She put her hands over her face. She could cry in

front of Eric.

"Oh, Jackie," he moved to the sofa so he could hold her, "I'm sorry too. I want you to

come to the wedding tomorrow."

She gave Eric one last squeeze and kissed his cheek.

"You need to shave," she wiped her eyes.

"I know. So will you?"

"How does Paige feel about that?"

"We talked about it and she does want you there. She wanted me to tell you that you

two don't have to be friends. If you only got to know her you'd like her. She's had a

very difficult life and is misunderstood by many. She also wanted me to tell you that

she wants you to have a relationship with Jacen."

"Okay. I'll come to the wedding as a guest of the whole Forman family."

Eric smiled and hugged her again.

_"I missed you, Jackie." _

_"I missed you too, Eric."_

"Now change into clothes and pack your bags."

"Why?"

"Because you are welcome."

"You don't have a guestroom."

"It's been settled. You can sleep in Jacen's room. He is going to sleep on the sofa."

She thought about it. "And Paige is really okay with this?"

"Of course. I realize that you and Paige may never be friends. And that's okay. I'm

not naïve Jackie I know that it is going to take awhile for us to get back to where we

once were."

She kissed him on the cheek again and suddenly felt as if most of her Earthly

burdens were lifted. She ran to get her suitcases out of the closet.

"We'll get there, Eric, you know why?"

"Why?"

"_Because we remembered friendship_."


	7. Peachy Keen

Chapter 7 

Peachy Keen

Point Place, WI

Today is the wedding between Eric Forman and Paige Allen 

_August 19, 2006 (Saturday)_

5:45AM

Eric Forman was sleeping soundly. The rings were in his son's possession, the

tuxedo hung on the closet hook in a garment bag, and his fiancée left the house early

to get started on her odyssey of marrying the man of her dreams.

Jacen was up since four thirty in the morning. He helped Paige get all of her things

together as they waited for her boss/maid-of-honor Dina to pick her up in her beat up

2000 Toyota. Jacen looked just like Eric did when he was a young man. He was

slender but due to the weights he lifted in gym class no one was ever going to call

him scrawny and he was going to eventually be taller than his father.

Jacen wanted to start his own family tradition. He filled the mop bucket with mild

soapy water. It was lemon scented from the dish soap he squirted in as he headed

to Eric's room.

The morning sun was starting to peek through the semi open blinds as Jacen lifted

the pail into the direction of his father's sleeping body.

"Good Morning, Dad!"

SPLASH!

It was better than any alarm clock.

"J-Ja-a-cen!"

"Surprise! Someone's getting married today!"

Eric smiled, "You are _SO _going to get it later." He wiped his face with the purple

towel that Jacen tossed over.

"I just wanted to add to today's memories."

"And you can do so by cleaning up this mess."

Jacen laughed, he had the smile of his father. "Of course, Dad. What do you want for

breakfast today?"

Eric got out of the wet bed. He thought of Paige and his head happily swirled.

"I'm too nervous to eat."

"Dad, you have to eat. Dina is taking Paige to Denny's. I'll make you homemade

waffles with peach syrup."

"I don't think Paige is going to eat much either."

"All the more reason for _you _to."

"Is that supposed to mean something, Jacen?"

"Think about it," he winked, "I'll see you in a bit, Dad."

Eric laughed.

Even though he was soaking wet thanks to his son adding to the memories of the

day, Eric went over to the corner shelf that housed a stupid x-wing fighter model that

he made post-Donna but pre-Paige and he threw it under the bed. That light tan

triangular shaped nook was not for models of fictional spaceships anymore. That

nook was reserved for their real framed wedding picture.

6:15AM

Paige couldn't eat her omelet. All of that oozing cheese was making her feel

nauseous. She was too nervous to eat. She waited semi patiently for this day to

arrive ever since she was an afraid little girl in small town America. It was her

wedding day. It wasn't a day of compromise or convenience. It was day of long wish

fulfillment realized. She finally found her soulmate. Yes, it was corny, and many

people would hate them for having a love so true but she found her reason for living.

The feminist lie that Donna Pinciotti was passing on to her two daughters was that

you didn't need a man to feel complete. No, a fish may not have needed a bicycle,

and you could go your whole life working in an ivory tower and never experience one

ounce of love and life. Why would any one deny themselves of true, everlasting love?

Eric. Her beautiful Eric Forman. Paige felt her eyes water as she put her hands

around her orange juice glass. The only real dream she ever had in her life was

about to come true in less than eight hours.

"P-Paige…"

She was snapped out of her thoughts, but not from Dina who was not at the table

with her.

"J-Jackie. What are you doing here?"

Their last words were not very kind. Jackie and Paige bickered all the way from

Paige chasing her car to the side of the road and Jackie's desire that she would

rather lie on the street than to go into Paige's car to the hospital. Where they

continued to verbally spar until she was admitted.

"May I sit down?"

"I suppose. Where did Dina go?"

"She went home. You'll see her later at the church." Jackie took off her peach

colored blazer and placed it over the chair.

"This is my wedding day and I'm in no mood. My dress---"

"Is in my car along with the rest of your stuff."

"Why? We don't exactly like each other."

"I know. I can't stand you either, Paige. This is my gift to you and Eric. So you better

eat your omelet," Jackie replied as she flagged a waitress down for some coffee

and a cherry Danish.

To bring a tiny piece of peace in the valley was Jackie's gift to the both of them.

10AM

"Dad," Jacen knocked on the closed bathroom door already dressed up in his

tuxedo with the aforementioned lavender matching bow tie and cummerbund.

"Mr. Harvey said that everything is going fine. The limousines are leaving the Peach

Street facility right on schedule. If Paige is getting picked up in a limousine how

come we have to take our _sensible _car to the church?"

"Because my last name is not Gates."

"Can I open the door?"

"Sure. We're all the same," he doubted that his son had his state of panic bodily

insecurities anymore, and if he did he never brought the subject to him. "Jacen."

"What?"

"You look snazzy."

"Thanks, Dad so do you. Do you want me to pin on your boutonniere?"

A white rose from Paige's bouquet.

"Sure. I see you already put yours on." A sprig of Freesia the closest he could get to

the fair Mindy's dress.

"Yeah, while you were getting dressed. Which reminds me why didn't you want to get

dressed in the church?"

"Because once I set foot in there I'm going to be a total nervous wreck. I'm going to

count on my best man to get me to the altar on time."

Jacen smiled at his father. "Yes, yes."

Time was short and Eric couldn't wait until after the ceremony to give his son a hug

when he could do so right now.

11:23AM

Paige was not going to admit that the time spent with Jackie was not so bad. Partly

because it was as phony a thing as a b-actresses breasts. It had nothing to do with a

real friendship. Something Paige Allen never had with another woman. Besides she

was in a peach colored plastic smelling vinyl smock under a hairdryer at the local

salon looking through the pages of a back issue of Vogue and not having to talk

to Jackie while she was off looking at the nail polish display. Maybe that's why the

time spent with Jackie was not so bad.

12PM

Eric was nervous twisting his fingers as he sat in one of the back offices of the

church. He was thankful that he didn't marry Donna because that would have meant

that his marriage to Paige would have been his third trip down the aisle. He wished

he could've met Paige when he was in high school. They could have held hand in the

school corridors, he would have hit Hyde or Kelso if they teased him about it, but he

wasn't sure if that wasn't just the thought of a middle aged man or if he really would

have had the confidence to stand up for himself especially concerning Hyde. He

heard voices outside the door. The giggles, pauses, and short whispers could only

mean his son was talking to Mindy. Jacen should have been back here ten minutes

ago to report on the goings-on but Eric knew he was going to get sidetracked. He

got up and opened up the door a crack. He didn't mean to spy.

"What's that?" Jacen asked as Mindy took a small clear bottle out of her purse.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay."

Eric rolled his eyes when he saw that it was lip-gloss. Mindy put on two coats before

putting her hands on his son's shoulders and kissing him on the lips.

"Mm—Mindy. You smell like peaches."

"It's called peachy keen and I got it in the drugstore."

"Could we do that again?"

"Just for you, Jacen."

"I'll close my eyes, too."

She reapplied her lip-gloss and Eric let them have their second kiss before opening

the door.

"I thought I heard voices out here."

"H-hi, Mr. Forman. Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials."

"Hello, Mindy and thank you."

"Dad…" Jacen had on his please-don't-tell-me-that-you-were-spying-on-me face on.

"I have to go. Jackie said she was going to do my hair and make up."

"I'll walk you…"

"No, no, no you won't Jacen. I'll never see you again."

"All right, it is _your _wedding day after all. Bye, Mindy." Jacen smiled and waved.

"Bye, Jacen."

He stayed in the doorway until Mindy disappeared from his view.

"Son!"

"What?" He turned around after he realized Eric was calling him.

Eric smiled, "You treat her nicely."

"I learned from the best."

The comment made Eric's heart swell with pride. Like it or not his son was getting __

_another _hug. Someday Eric thought that he'd grow up to be thankful for them. He

always wanted Red to acknowledge him like that. As someone special, _his son_.

12:15PM

Jackie opened up her silver and chrome beauty train case. As she fingered through

foundation bottles and compacts she caught Paige's reflection in the mirror. She _was_

a pretty woman. But underneath the pretty was a very insecure woman. She had this

look in her deep-set brown eyes that she half expected for Eric to abandon her at the

altar with only a single peach to nibble on. Jackie still didn't like her and didn't think

the two of them would ever have a real friendship but at that moment she couldn't

help but feel sorry for her.

Mindy picked up a round dual eyeshadow compact out of Jackie's mini beauty

supply store. It was neutral palette of sheer gold and luck 'o the Irish green. She

thought it would match with her hazel green-flecked eyes.

"I like this shade, Jackie."

"That's pretty, Mindy. Why don't you sit down for a bit while I do Paige's face."

"Okay. I peeked at your dress earlier, Miss Allen. It's beautiful."

Fearful tears were in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you, Mindy. You can do her

make up first."

"No. I have to set your foundation." Jackie thought Paige should be the happiest

woman on Earth right now.

"Don't make it cakey."

"Please. I know how to apply make up, Paige."

"Doesn't Jacen look handsome today?" The usually reserved in front of adults Mindy

asked.

"Yes, he does." Jackie and Paige replied in unison

"Do you have a lipstick that matches my peachy keen lip-gloss?"

The physical feelings inside the fifteen year old girl were strong. She was very glad

that her mother took her to the OB-GYN as soon as she got her first period two years

ago but her uptight mother took her for health reasons not the reasons that caused

Mindy to sneak to the nearest Planned Parenthood office a year ago.

"I'm sure I have something, dear. You have nice skin texture, Paige."

It was true. She could be a very breathtaking woman if she only let herself believe

that she was.

She couldn't take the compliment. "I just want to be pretty for Eric."

"You will be and yourself too."

Even if all those other things didn't happen between them Jackie was certain she

could never be a friend with a woman like Paige. But that didn't mean that she

couldn't transform her into a beautiful bride. After all she was Jackie Burkhart queen

of the makeover.

12:52PM

Jacen smiled at his father. He got him to the altar on time just like he promised that

he would.

"Are you still nervous?" Jacen whispered

They had a pretty decent sized turnout but most of the people were from Eric and

Paige's workplaces. Paige's boss Dina would still be her maid of honor, when she

asked Jackie about it she could only reply, "We're not friends. I'm just getting her

ready." There was no Grandma Kitty or Grandpa Red, but he was certain that they

were happily watching from wherever souls go.

"A little," Eric reached for his son's hand, "Waking me up with a bucket of water

aside. Thank you for all your help today."

"You're welcome, Dad." Jacen looked to see Mindy sitting in the first pew on the

groom's side next to Jackie who quickly took her seat next to her.

She was so beautiful with her hair up and set with a delicate silver tone butterfly clip

that Jacen noticed from where he was standing.

When the organ started to play "The Wedding March" Eric's heart jumped out of his

chest and he swore into the rafters.

"It's going to be okay, Dad. You have to be strong for your lady." Jacen advised.

Eric lost all sense of time and space when he saw Paige make her entrance.

She was the most vision of lovely that Eric has ever seen in his life. She held on to

her white rose bouquet firmly as she was afraid she might have tripped herself up.

Her normally straight blonde hair was in these magnificent curls that were pushed

away from her face by "invisible" hair clips. The dress was like someone took a

perfect ivory colored pearl and melted it to sheer perfection. It was strapless and

showed off her milky shoulders. The dress had a swirl pattern that lightly went off to

the side. Eric wouldn't notice until she appeared by his side that the back of the

dress had a delicate corset style detailing. She was the most beautiful woman ever

as he let one tear of gratitude fall down his face. To get to this moment to go from

what he thought was real teenage love with Donna Pinciotti where the bad times

seemed to outweigh all the good times to a half-hearted marriage to his ex-wife only

for the sake of giving Jacen a stable home life to this elegant woman standing

before him made Eric Forman feel like the luckiest man in the whole world. Before

the pastor would marry them Paige and Eric both requested when they made their

plans that they would do their vows first.

Their true promises to one another written on fancy lined peach stationery from

Halverson's department store. Paige's hands were shaking as Eric's smile soothed

her.

_"Eric, when I saw you that day, in the library, something inside me clicked. I have _

_loved you from afar for so long, but because you were married I never had the _

_nerve to let you know. I am so blessed that my dream came true. You have given _

_me strength and love--unconditional love. But there is no one else I would rather _

_fight with, or cry over than you. You make my life complete. From the first moment _

_I saw you and Jacen, my heart leapt from my chest...and I knew that maybe _

_someday...someday we would be right here. In love. I thank you Eric, for giving my _

_body life and my soul fire. You and Jacen mean the world to me. I couldn't ask for _

_a better set of men to spend my life with. I can only hope to be as good of a _

_stepmother to him, as you are a father. Thank you, Eric Forman. For loving me, _

_and letting me love you_."

She couldn't help but cry and hoped that this make up that Jackie put on her face

was waterproof. Eric's hands were shaking too and Jacen gave him a silent nudge.

"_Here we are, darling. After all this time who would have thought that I would find _

_love, let alone this far in the game? But I found you. You have touched my life in _

_ways that I never knew possible. You have given me so many things that I never _

_knew I even deserved. But you showed me that I did. You showed me that I could _

_be loved. I appreciate that every day. I appreciate every moment that we spend _

_together. Which is why I can't stand to be without you for a single moment. Life has _

_its ups and downs, its good and bad times. I am just lucky to have you by my side _

_through all the twists and turns. You've helped me to believe in second chances _

_and to love again. Real love. I cherish everything about you. As a wife and lover, a _

_mother to my son. I feel that we are finally a family. A complete circle. Thank you _

_for believing in and loving me. I will always love you."  
_

That was when Jacen's misty eyes met with Mindy's a silent heartfelt gasp between

them. Jackie reached for a handkerchief in her purse. She was genuinely happy for

the both of them especially when the pastor concluded the ceremony twenty minutes

later with "you may kiss the bride."

"I love you, Eric Forman."

"I love you too, Paige Forman."

"Guys, the pastor said kiss the bride not talk to the bride!" Jacen exclaimed Eric

wrapped his arms around Paige and pulled her to close to give her the kind of kiss

usually reserved for romantic, sensual movies. People never had this in real life. It

did Jacen's heart good to know that, that was not always the case. He looked at

Mindy who looked so pretty in her ankle length lavender a-line dress with its

appropriate length v-neck. Jacen's imagination took care of the rest. He almost

didn't notice that Paige and his father were done kissing.

"Congratulations, Dad!" He hugged him "And Paige!" he hugged her and kissed her

on the cheek.

He might never call her 'mom' and that was okay. She was overjoyed that he at least

liked her.

"Paige, are you ready to start our new life?" Eric put her arm in his.

She blinked to stop from crying, "Yes, Eric, yes."

Eric and Paige agreed to a small reception at the private room in The Vineyard.

Their limousine ride over was nothing short of tender kisses and warm embraces.

"The best is yet to come," Eric whispered into her ear. "M'lady."

"Eric, do you think our pictures outside the church are going to come out nice?" She

rested her head on his chest.

"With you in them how could they not?" He kissed her hand. He loved looking at their

simple white gold wedding bands.

_We're married! _

"You're too sweet, Eric. And the same goes for you too."

"Is the radio bothering you?" Eric asked

"No, I didn't even notice that the driver had it on."

Eric slid the panel open to talk to the driver.

"Please turn the music off. Thank you."

DJ voice: That was Peaches and Herb with the song, "I Pledge My Love"

Jackie was glad to have the chance to sit down. She drove Jacen and Mindy in

Eric's car and left her vintage rental at the church. She would work out the details

later. Her feet were killing her in her pink pointy-toed heels. She drank a passable

gin and tonic. Point Place was never going to be New York City but it was always

going to be home in her heart.

"Hi, Jackie!"

"Oh, Jacen, you scared me."

"Sorry. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. It's been a long day. Where's your girlfriend?"

"We're not dating yet. Dad won't let me go out on what is quote unquote real date

until I'm sixteen. She's in the bathroom."

"She looks gorgeous in her lavender dress."

"She _always_ looks gorgeous."

"You really do love her, honey?"

"Yes! We're going to get married someday. Dad and Paige should be arriving soon.

I'm going to get Mindy a soda. Do you need a refill?"

"No, I'm good. Are you two going to dance later?"

"I don't know. If she wants to, I guess." He nervously played with the plastic peach

sword shaped swizzle stick that Jackie had put on the table. She did allow him to

touch the back of her knees in the car just like they did on the way back from their

Chicago trip. Where they had their first adolescent kiss on the lips. Jackie smiled as

he nervously walked away.

He got two mini bottles of soda from the bar as he waited for Mindy to come back.

"Hi, Jacen."

"Hi, Mindy. I got you a soda."

"Thank you. Did I tell you that you look very handsome today?"

He blushed. "Dad and Paige are going to be arriving soon would you like to wait

outside for them?"

"Sure." She wanted to say more to him. _Was Jacen her boyfriend now_? but she

left her confidence in the ladies room.

It was a quick reception for the happily married couple as Eric surprised Paige with

tickets to California. He thought about Hawaii but the more he thought about it he

didn't want to travel outside of the continental United States. He also didn't want to

be too far away if Jacen needed him. The weather was rain and the forecast called

for more rain. Eric thought about the last time he came to California. When it was all

for Donna. How his heart filled with hope that their reunion would make their

relationship stronger. It did but only for a little while. Then it was back to the same old

everything-he-did-was-wrong-and-everything-she-did-was-right routine. He needed

to come full circle and make California a happy place. Otherwise it just would have

been a bitter place for his memory bank. They stayed at the Culver hotel in Culver

City, which was fifteen minutes from Los Angeles. Paige laughed as Eric carried her

over the threshold.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked

"You! I can't believe we wore our wedding outfits on the flight!"

"I'm proud to me married to you. I wanted the whole world to know."

"I'm proud to be married to you as well, Eric." She kissed his neck.

He walked her into the honeymoon suite. He placed her gently on the bed, and

kissed her tenderly.

"I am the luckiest man alive." He kissed her hand and looked deeply into her eyes,

"After all of these years, I have finally found my soulmate. You make me happier than

I have ever been." He touched her face gently, and she smiled.

"I feel the same way Eric. Until you came along, I was so empty and lost. I felt as

though my life was just nothing. I love you. You make me whole. You and Jacen."

"We love you, Paige. I love you. You mean everything to me." He leaned in and

kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back,

biting his bottom lip. He stepped back and smiled at her. "Wait right here, I have a

surprise."

"What is it?" she said.

"If I tell you, it isn't a surprise." He walked over to the kitchenette area, coming back

with a large bowl. He walked to the mini bar and brought over the champagne. He

grabbed two glasses and placed them on the table. He popped off the cork, and

champagne exploded everywhere. She squealed, and laughed at Eric as he tried to

avoid getting soaked. He poured them each a glass, and brought it over to her. She

took her glass and raised it.

"What shall we toast to, Mr. Forman?"

"Mrs. Forman, let's toast to our love, and a happy life together."

"That's a wonderful toast. To us!" They clinked their glasses together and drank the

champagne. She put her glass down and smiled at Eric. "Okay, what's my

surprise?" Eric walked over to her, hands behind his back.

"Close your eyes." She obliged and he proceeded to blindfold her.

"Eric, you're kinky."

"No, that's not what this is for. I have a game for you. Well, kind of a game. I, Eric

Forman, your husband, am going to put random things in your mouth."

"WHAT!?" she replied, and began laughing. "You said this WASN'T kinky..."

"Your mind is in the gutter, young lady. Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled, blind to the world and excited about what her new husband was

going to do. He reached over to the bowl, picked it up and brought it over to the bed

where she sat. He picked up a piece of fruit and placed it on her lips.

"Can you tell me what this is?" She let him push it gently into her mouth, and then she

bit down and tasted it.

"Mmmmm, strawberry. Very delicious." She swallowed it and smiled. "Is there

more?"

He put another piece to her mouth, and she tasted it as well. "Pineapple. You

remember my favorites."

He gave her several more pieces of exotic fruits; some she knew and others

weren't as recognizable. The last piece sat in the bowl, and he moved the bowl back

to the table. He placed his hands on her bare shoulders. He traced his hands down

her arms and to her back. Shivers went up her spine at his touch, he always knew

how to get that reaction out of her. He began to untie the ribbon of the corset that

held her dress tight, loosening the string gently. She began to undo his tie, ripping it

off his neck.

"You do that pretty good, blindfolded, you know." he said, laughing.

"I know your body like the back of my hand." She replied, unbuttoning his pants. He

gently pushed her hands away, and kissed her gently.

"Let me show you how much I love you Paige." He stood her up, letting her dress fall

to the floor. She stood in a beautiful white merriwidow, strapless with white stockings

and high adult styled Mary Jane designed heels. He took a step back, holding her

hand to help her step out of the dress.

"You are stunning. You take my breath away." He kissed her again and she brought

her hands to his waist.

"I love you Eric."

"And I love you." He eased her down onto the bed, and placed small yet sensual

kisses along her collarbone.

She let out a soft moan, comfortable with his mouth on her as a pen in a writer's

hand. He moved down to her breasts, caressing them with his left hand as his right

reached underneath her to undo the fastens on her lingerie. As he slowly peeled it off

of her, he looked down at her body, glowing in the sunlight now fading into night.

"You are gorgeous." He kissed her stomach and ran his hand down to her thigh.

"Eric." she said breathlessly. He looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I touch you?" He laughed a little.

"Of course you can." She put her hands on his shoulders as he moved his body

down, finding a spot in between her legs. He kissed her navel as his hands traced

the lining of her panties. He looped his fingers around the fabric and pulled them

down to her knees. He moved slightly so he could bring them down to her feet, and

eventually off of her body completely. He reached over for the bowl, pulling out the

last piece of fruit. He placed it halfway into his mouth, and brought himself back up to

her stomach. He placed the exposed part on her stomach, leading a trail to her thigh.

She shivered, with the fruit being cold. She moaned again, softly and got goose

bumps from head to toe. He moved the fruit over her clit and

traced it, sliding a finger inside of her. She arched her back slightly, and let him

continue working his magic. She had never been this excited before; her

nipples became rock hard as she started grinding her hips in time with his fingers.

He stopped suddenly, pulling his fingers out, and placing the slice of

fruit inside of her. He began to suck gently on her, and she let out a gasp and a

moan. She grabbed his hair with her hands and brought her legs up into a

bent position.

"Eric, that feels so good." she whispered. He put the fruit back into his mouth, and

climbed up on top of her. He bit the entire slice, then kissed her

passionately with the piece still in his mouth. She bit a piece of it, and smiled as she

chewed it and swallowed.

"Peaches. Hmmmm." He took the blindfold off of her, and smiled at her.

"I take it you like peaches." He kissed her neck and licked her ear.

"If I didn't before, I sure as hell do now."

He lie down on top of her, each one of them kissing and caressing each other. They

made love several times that night, neither one wanting the morning to come, both

too in love and happy to care about anything else in the world.

It was a new beginning for the both of them.

After Eric and Paige left the reception in their rented limousine, Jacen asked Jackie

if he could walk Mindy home. She saw the sparkle in his blue eyes and how could

she no to her godson? They stopped at his house first. Jacen and Mindy sat on the

porch swing gazing into the sparkling night sky. She reached her hand over and

grabbed his, interlacing their fingers. He smiled and turned a little to face her.

"It was a nice wedding, Mindy."

"Yeah, it was beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Thanks, Jacen."

She stood up, and he put on leg up on the swing. She sat in between his legs and

leaned her back into his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks for coming." His heart leapt out of his chest having her body this close to

his. The day had been perfect for his father, and was now perfect for him. "You like

weddings?" He couldn't think of anything to say, he was so wrapped up in Mindy and

his feelings for her that he could have been talking about calculus and he wouldn't

have known what he said.

"Yeah, I want to have a wedding like that some day. What about you?" Mindy

surprised herself. She was always goal minded from the time she entered pre-

school with her the specialty school supplies her overachiever parents purchased for

her.

Jacen thought to himself about all the times he dreamed about getting married to

Mindy.

"Someday, as long as it's with the right girl."

Mindy turned to face him.

"How do you know when you'll find the 'right girl'?

"I'll just know. Here." He patted his chest, right over his heart.

"She may be hard to find," she said leaning back onto his chest. "Maybe you'll never

find her." He ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders.

"Maybe, I already found her." He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. She made

a slight noise, and turned to face him again.

"Jacen, it's getting a little chilly out. Do you want to go inside?" She stood up and

held her hand out to him. He grabbed it and they walked inside.

They went to his room and sat on the bed.

"Can we talk?" she asked nervously

"Of course. Mindy, I have to tell you something. I have wanted to tell you for some

time now."

"Go ahead." she said, smiling.

"I really care about you, and you know that I don't talk to any other girls, and I need to

tell you."

"Yeah, tell me what?" He gulped and jumped off of the proverbial bridge, head first.

"I love you, Mindy." He blushed, and looked down at his hands, planted firmly in his

lap. She touched his chin with her finger and smiled at him.

"You love me?" she asked, and he nodded. "Jacen, I love you too."

She leaned in to kiss him. His heart raced and his pulse began to quicken. She had

her hands on his hips, pulling him closer to her. She took his hand and placed it on

her chest. Scared, he held it there for a full minute, until she laughingly told him that it

was okay to touch her any way that he wanted to. For the young woman that wanted

to take things slow and both of them constantly cheating their parents "no official

dates until you are sixteen" rule, the events that were happening now got quickly got

hot and heated, with her allowing him to third base without hesitation. He cleared his

throat and backed away. Which scared the Hell out of Jacen Forman who once told

his father he had a plan for everything. He had a notebook after all.

"Umm, Mindy..."

"Yeah Jacen?" She ran her fingers in his hair as she lie on the peach colored sheets

of his full size bed.

"Are you sure you want to--you know--'keep going', so to say?"

"Are you asking me if I want to make love to you?"

"Um, yeah I guess so. Because this is happening all so fast, and I want to make sure

you want this."

"Do you want this?"

"Yes, more than I think you know."

"I love you Jacen, and I want to show you how much."

'Oh God!' he thought to himself. 'I have NO clue what I am doing' She stood up and

undid the back of her dress, letting it fall at her feet as Jacen's jaw hit the floor as

soon as he saw the peach colored lace bra and panties. She walked over to him

and began to undress him. She slipped underneath the sheets, and he climbed in

after her, boxers still on. They kissed each other passionately, grasping and rubbing

up against each other.

"Jacen..."

"Yeah?" he said, looking up at her.

"Turn off the light."

"Oh, yeah. Okay." He got up and turned off the light, but lit a candle before returning

to the bed. "Better?"

He almost laughed when he thought of Paige buying those home and hearth scented

candles at the mall.

"Yes." she said, pulling him down to her. He reached over and turned the radio on.

He looked back down at her.

"I love you, Mindy."

"I love you too, Jacen." She fingered the waistband of his boxer shorts, and he

jerked back a little. He had never been touched there by anyone before, (with the

exception of himself) and he was scared that this would all be over before it even

started.

"Slower, Mindy." he laughed, and she wiggled his boxers down and off. He looped

his fingers around her panties and pulled them off. She pulled him back down on top

of her, and he jumped up.

"Shit! I almost forgot something." He reached over and grabbed his wallet, and

pulled out his 'safe-sex' condom. He had trouble opening it and Mindy laughed a

little, as he got frustrated. "Your laughing isn't helping."

"Here." she said, grabbing it and tearing the wrapper with ease. "You are just tense

right now."

She would tell him later about Planned Parenthood, as she didn't want to ruin the

moment.

"No kidding." He tried three times to put it on, his hands shaking so badly that he

dropped it on her twice. After finally getting it on, he positioned himself between her

legs and looked down at her. She was beautiful, loving, and ready to give herself to a

boy who loved her more than life.

"Mindy, are you sure, sure?"

"Yes yes."

He guided himself into her slowly, and she made a slight moaning noise, that he

couldn't tell was pain, or pleasure. He stopped.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?"

"It always hurts the first time, I am okay. Keep going." He moved slowly at first, and

gradually picked up a pace that she seemed comfortable with. He couldn't believe

that this was happening, with the girl he loved, right here right now.

'And my dad thinks I'm too young. What does he know?'

Suddenly, a slight orgasm ripped through him, and he yelled out. Before he knew it, it

was over. He looked down at her, and she smiled.

'Five minutes, tops. I should have done better than that!'

They kissed again, and then stood up to get dressed.

"So, this is what it's like to not be a virgin..." He broke the after first time sex

conversation ice.

"Jacen, are you okay?" she said laughing.

"I'm good. Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I am fine."

"Good. Mindy, I can't believe we just..."

"I know. We just had sex. It's a crazy world."

"You liked it, right?"

"Well, yeah. It was a little what's the word--weird though."

His chin hit the floor.

"Weird?"

What did she mean by _that? _

"Well, yeah. I just--when you hear about sex, it's supposed to be like, skyrockets or

fireworks."

"Yeah, and it wasn't? I mean—"

"For YOU it was, but for me—it's just different for a girl. It was good, okay?" She

kissed him on the cheek. "I am going to go get a drink, do you want something?"

He felt terrible. She was never going to let him touch her again. It was awful. He just

knew he wouldn't be able to do it right.

"No, I'm good." He lied as he threw his body back on the bed.

It was a new peachy keen beginning for the both of them.

For all of them.

Paige's dress inspired by: A dress from the Pattrapon Bridal website.

**Collection: 02 **

****

**FF deleted the URL if you want to see the dress email me and I will**

**send you the picture. Thanks, Carol**


	8. Blast

Chapter 8 

Blast

Somewhere inside a major Manhattan shopping mecca

12:45PM

(two months after Peachy Keen

There was nothing like a slice of upper crust retail therapy to get one through the

tough times in life. Jackie must have spent a few thousand dollars in just twenty-five

minutes and only had one store monogrammed shopping bag to prove it. She was

relieved that her and Eric got their friendship back. She realized that the emails

and/or phone calls might not come as often as they used to pre-Paige, but that was

all right. He deserved a wonderful marriage. She was supposed to come for a visit in

a few weeks to see the new sofa that they purchased together. It wasn't the most

exciting reason for an adult party and while she would love to see Eric and Jacen

she felt she needed to keep her visits with Paige to a minimum. It was best for

everyone in involved. She could head over to the furniture department after her

croissant and English tea snack and buy them some decorative pillows in a neutral

shade. She was trying to read her Cosmo but it wasn't holding her attention.

The best thing she did a few days ago was say Au revoir to Phillip and his boutique.

She didn't even tell Eric yet. Why bother? Even if they were friends he still was in

newlywed bliss and she didn't want to disrupt that. She had money and lots of it and

she didn't want to live in a hotel so she plunked down more than a pretty penny for a

condo in Central Park West.

Other than breathe she didn't know what she was going to do for the rest of her life.

(same place, different POV)

There she was. She was even more beautiful then he remembered. She looked

stunning in her pumpkin colored cashmere v-neck sweater, beige skirt, and those

matching-to-her-sweater heels showed off her calf muscles. He wondered what

became of her? And there she was. Maybe she was a mirage and it was a vision

from inside his head.

_But she sure was pretty_.

He didn't realize he was stopped dead into his tracks until some woman carrying six

shopping bags briskly told him "To get the fuck out of her way."

She was real. He took a deep breath and walked over to the unsuspecting Jackie as

she read her magazine. Her shoulder was tapped and she almost fell out of her

chair.

"May I join you?"

"Michael?!"

"It's me, Jackie."

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Would you like another tea?"

"No. Oh my god. You look good."

He was wearing a thin lemon colored hoodie with a black blazer over it with jeans

and sneakers.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed. "Michael Kelso I can't believe that you are here in New York City! What

have you been doing with yourself since 1979?"

She wasn't thinking of anything else other than it was surely nice to see a familiar

and friendly face even if he was the first man to break her heart.

Times change. People change. Maybe Michael Kelso was a changed man?

__

_To set this scene up properly we have to go back to when Eric and Paige come _

_home from their honeymoon. A week after P.K._

Point Place, WI

3:45PM

"Wait," Eric after they quickly ran to the porch to escape the raindrops. He picked

her up.

"Eric, you don't have to—"

"Ssh, m'lady."

"But what if Jacen is in the living room?"

"Then he's going to see me carry you to the sofa."

She kissed his neck, "Eric Forman, you are so naughty."

"But nice." He placed her on sofa and kissed her on the lips. "Are you hungry?"

"No, sweetie, but I can curl up and sleep on the sofa," she forced herself up, "I think

I'd like to take a nap in _our bedroom." _

"I'll join you as soon as I see if Jacen is around." He went to get their luggage and

souvenir bags off the porch.

"Okay." She covered her mouth to stop a yawn.

When Eric came back into view he walked over to his blushing bride and kissed her.

"Did I tell you how beautiful that you are, Paige?"

She blushed, "All the time, Eric. Love ya."

"I love ya, too."

He had to resist his urge to follow his wife into the bedroom as he walked into the

kitchen. No dishes in the sink or drying in the dish rack. Which had to mean that

Jacen had pizza every night that they were away.

But his son did forget to take out the trash. However Jacen did remember to empty

his wastebasket in his room as he brought that bag into the kitchen. He knew better

than this. Eric picked up the bags to take them outside when Jacen's bag fell open

due to the loose knot his son made in the plastic.

"Damn," Eric wasn't paying attention to the trash when he noticed the ripped pouch

in his hand, "Oh, fuck."

He threw it back in the bag with the rest of the trash that fell on the floor and there

was no way in hell that he wanted to see the used contents of said wrapper as he

figured Jacen probably either made sure it was on the bottom of the bag or he

flushed it down the toilet as he tied a secure knot in the bag.

"Hi, Dad." Jacen came in from the back door. "I was going to take out the trash, I

swear."

"Hi, Jacen. You can take it out now." Eric handed him the bags and went to wash his

hands.

"You are using your we-have-to-talk-voice."

"Yes, I am."

"How was your honeymoon?"

"Good. Now hurry up because I have something important to ask you."

[break]

Jacen washed his hands and grabbed a can of root beer out of the fridge before

sitting at the table.

"Would you like a piece of pizza, Dad? There is plenty left over!"

"No, thanks son. But I can imagine. Sit down."

"You don't have to ask me. You know Dad, don't you?"

"Yes your overflowing and loosely knotted garbage bag fell over and I saw the

wrapper from the Big Stud condom company."

He watched Jacen's face blush all shades from deepest red to a flushed pink.

"We didn't plan it, it just sort of happened."

"Just sort of happened?" Eric peeled the wrapper off a straw to keep his hands

occupied.

"Yeah. You and Paige left the reception and Jackie said I could walk Mindy home,

but we sort of came back here and things just happened."

"Let's say that I believe all that. How old are you Jacen?"

"You know how old I am."

"It's a rhetorical question."

"Oh. Why don't you say what you mean?"

"I think that you are too young to have a sexual relationship. How's that?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Dad. Because Mindy said it was 'weird'

afterwards and we haven't really spoken about what happened. She keeps changing

the subject and won't even let me kiss her now."

"The first time is. If it makes you feel any better Donna called our first time awkward

and weird. And I'm sorry that Mindy is distant. She's probably very nervous about the

whole situation."

_And who can blame her when you are both so fucking young to be 'doing it' in the _

_first place._

"Well not talking about it doesn't help. And, you don't have to worry about any

surprises. As you know from the trash and promise me you won't freak if I tell you

something else?"

"I can't promise you that I won't freak, but I am here to listen."

_And you should be glad that Red wasn't your Dad. How lucky you are, Jacen Eric _

_Forman._

"Mindy did tell me one thing afterwards apart from me being weird. She has been on

birth control pills for a year."

"A year?! I can't imagine her uptight and prim mother going for that."

"Her mother doesn't know she went to Planned Parenthood behind her back."

"At fourteen?!"

"She wanted to be prepared 'just in case', she told me and Dad you are freaking."

"You are goddamn right, Jacen."

"Am I grounded?"

"Not this time because I believe that you are being punished enough. But if you even

think about having sex in this house again you will be grounded until you are forty."

"I'm not weird am I?"

"No, you are not. You're just too young to be in a sexual relationship. Now it's been a

long trip home and I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, Dad. We'll talk later."

"Of course."

"Oh, don't tell Paige or Jackie please! And don't say, "guy talk" either, because

they'll know right away, just don't say anything."

"I won't. And by the way son who is freaking now?"

"I'm going to watch TV."

"Good." Eric kissed him on the head before leaving the kitchen.

What a difference it was having a sex talk with your son versus with your guy friends.

When it's with your friends you want to hear every luscious exaggerated 'for the guys'

details, but when it is your son you want to cut his happy organ off and lock him in his

room for eternity.

Eric yawned as he put his fingers through his hair. Paige had fallen asleep with her

brown loafers on. He couldn't help but smile. He gently took off her shoes as he

kicked his sneakers off.

Eric made his way to his side of the bed as he put his arms around his wife.

"Are you sleeping, sleeping or just resting your eyes?" He whispered

"I'll be able to sleep for real now," she lightly kissed his chest, "I love—" she was too

tired to finish the sentence and fell asleep in the middle of her thought.

He kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Paige."

_Going back to the NYC shopping mecca two months later_

Michael bought Chinese food and they spent the most marvelous hour just talking.

Michael Kelso just talking? And mature talking at that! Did aliens take over his

body? Was it a mechanical robot double? What an interesting life he has had since

she's heard from him last. Michael Kelso ditched the cop thing which was more like

he did not pass his test and went to start a new life in the place he dart landed on, on

the map. Denver, Colorado where he and a buddy who also dropped out from

college opened up a mildly successful sports bar thanks to their parents monies.

Jackie didn't ask about Brooke and the baby. It just didn't seem right to.

"You can take the last egg roll, Jackie. I noticed that you were eyeing it."

"I didn't think I was that hungry, Michael."

"It's good to see you again."

"You too. I can't believe how different you are."

"Well, damn Jackie, don't you think a thirty nine year old stoned doofus walking the

streets would be pathetic?"

"Umm…thirty nine, Michael?" She almost spit up her egg roll with laughter.

"Okay. How old are you Miss Burkhart?"

"Thirty nine!"

He finished his soda. "I'm going to be in New York for a c---"

"No, Michael. It was nice seeing you and everything but the last thing I need right now

is to have a one night stand, even with you. Sorry."

She didn't tell him about her personal life yet. She wasn't sure if she could truly open

up to him.

"I wasn't going to ask you that."

"You weren't?"

"No. I was going to say I'm going to be in New York for a couple more days and

would you like to get together and see a play and a movie?"

"May I get back to you?" She hated to be so formal, but she had to protect herself.

"Sure. I'm staying at the Paramount hotel. Room 333."

"Okay. I'll call you, Michael. Thanks for lunch, I have to get going now." She kissed

him on the cheek.

"It was nice seeing you again."

"You too," It was, yet it wasn't, she wasn't sure. "You too."

The least she could do was let him get a good view of her ass in her tight a-line

beige skirt as she walked away.

_Michael Kelso! How do you like them apples?_

If he could pass a test of sorts then she'd be able to know for certain if he was

just a blast from the past or something more.

And how Jackie's heart ached for the something more.

She did love him once and she was certain that she could love him again and

this time for real. Forever.


	9. Eric's Clock

Special Chapter 8 and a half:

The Jacen and Mindy Conversation Point Place, WI

(after Jacen and Eric's talk in Blast)

It was fifteen minutes later after Eric and Jacen had their talk as the latter sat on his

bed thinking about the only thing that has been on his mind since the night it

happened. When Mindy was in his bed. They only saw each other a few times since

their deflowering. She was beyond distant. They couldn't exactly talk about this stuff

with her parents around and she couldn't or wouldn't he wasn't sure which come to

his house since the Swanson's knew Eric and Paige weren't home. The family

phone in the living room rang and Jacen bolted to answer it and it wasn't just

because he wanted his Dad and Paige to get some sleep. He was hoping that it

would be Mindy. He was surprised to see that it actually was.

"Hi, Mindy."

"Hi, Jacen."

"How are things?"

"Fine. Would you like to come over and watch a movie?"

"Are your parents there?"

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know I just figured…"

"We made a mistake," She whispered into the phone, "Do you want to see a movie

or not?"

_A mistake? That's not the first time in my life that I have heard that before_.

"Sure."

What was a mistake? Them making love? Or was it when she said "I love you"

back?

_Please not that_.

A lump rose in Jacen Forman's throat. He was going to get the answers that he

wanted whether she wanted to talk about their relationship or not.

"Good. We'll leave the door open for you."

"All right. See you, Mindy."

He hung up the phone and wrote on the memo pad in his small handwriting.

__

_Dad,_

_Watching a movie at Mindy's house. Will be home for dinner._

_Jacen_

_P.S. Adults will be present. _

Jacen waved to the Swanson's who were leaving their house in their brand new

emerald green mini van just as he got there. He opened the front door and thought

that God had to be on his side if the Swanson's had to run to the store or wherever it

was that they were going. He was a Forman and Forman's never back down or his

so his Father would say.

"Mindy, I'm here."

"I'm in the kitchen."

Her house was in the middle class income section of Point Place. The old Burkhart

house was a block away where the people with 'real money' lived. His old house was

right across the street.

"We need to talk."

"Do you want cheddar cheese or sour cream flakes on your popcorn?"

He touched her arm. He tried not to be enticed by her pale blue breezy cotton button

down shirt, tan capri pants, and slip on mule style matching blue sneakers.

"Neither. I want to know what you meant by the phrase. 'We made a mistake'."

"Jacen, please don't ask me that."

"Don't I have the right to know?"

"We're too young to embark on a sexual relationship."

Did she get a quickie email from Papa Forman?

"You wanted it!"

"I was caught up in Eric and Paige's beautiful wedding."

"But what about you secretly being on the pill for a year?"

"I didn't do that for you. I did that for me and my reproductive health."

She opened up the cheddar cheese packet for the popcorn.

"I said 'I love you' more than once. You only said it once. Was that a mistake too?"

"We're too young to be saying 'I love you' in _that way." _

"I'm not. I love you, Mindy. Yeah, I said it."

"Jacen, don't be a ass." She grabbed two small bottles of lemon lime soda out of the

refrigerator.

"I'm not."

"You are too. You are not seeing ME you are just trying to get into my panties. We

need to step back a bit."

Jacen took the bowl of popcorn off the counter.

"I'm not afraid to admit my love to you in the daylight."

"School starts soon. Let's go back to where we were before we made love."

"Fine. But how come you won't let me kiss you anymore?"

"Because it's only to satisfy your male urges. You are not seeing me you are only

thinking of yourself and what you get out of it. That's selfish."

"Mindy," Jacen said as he put the bowl of popcorn on the glass coffee table in the

large living room and reached for his bottle of soda as he sat on the soft black

leather sofa.

"What?" Mindy asked as she put in the DVD.

"Stop being an ass."

Chapter 9

Eric's Clock

Point Place, WI

6:00PM

(two months after Peachy Keen after Jackie reunites with Kelso)

Poems by Currer, Ellis, and Acton Bell was on the table in kitchen table book

marked in the middle with a silk lavender ribbon, along with a tea cup on a saucer

and Eric's first thought was, "we have saucers?" It was a white pattern with a tea

rose colored trim. He could see the steam coming from the cup.

"Paige, I'm home." He called out

He noticed the note on the microwave.

__

_Dear Dad,_

_You left the house this morning before I could tell you that I'll be late coming _

_home. _

_School stuff._

_Jacen. _

That took care of one of them. His eyes noticed the small plate of cookies that were

on the counter.

"Paige," Her car was in the driveway, but that didn't stop Eric from worrying about

her.

"Hi, Eric," she kissed him on the lips as she took her cookie plate, "Do you want a

cookie?"

"No thanks, dear."

"A cup of tea?"

"Nope. I'm good. I could use more sugar though."

He could kiss her forever, until her pretty little head popped off.

"I thought we could order some take out since Jacen is coming home late."

"Fine by me. I'll get the flyers from the cupboard."

Anything but pizza as Jacen could eat that everyday of the week.

"Darn,"

Eric looked up as Paige accidentally spilled her teacup and rescued her book from

being damaged.

"I got it," he grabbed a dishtowel off the counter and wiped the table.

"Sorry about that. I'm a nervous Nellie."

"It's only tea. Are you all right, Paige? You don't seem yourself."

"Eric, I—I ," she started to cry unable to finish her thought as Eric put his arms

around his wife and pulled her close.

"What is it, honey? You know that you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant." She muffed into his shoulder

"What?" Eric asked genuinely shocked

"I found out today," she broke from his embrace, "I'll get rid of it."

"What? Wait—What makes you say that?"

"You already raised Jacen. You can't be expected to do it again when kids are

supposed to be grown. And Jacen apparently sees me as a stranger," more tears,

"It'd just be a burden."

"Paige, I'm stunned, but I never—it's not a burden. I'm happy. Aren't you happy?" He

inched closer.

"You're happy? I didn't think that you would be."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "Of course, I am. Are you happy?" He asked again

"I don't know, Eric. I don't think I'll be a very good mother. Maybe I should just get an

abortion."

"You'd be the _best_ mother ever."

She kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thank you. It's not true I can't even get Jacen

to notice me as a mother figure, but thank you just the same."

"Oh, sweetie. It is true. And Jacen. I hope that he comes around. I wish you'd let me

talk to him."

"No. It can't be forced. It has to come from his heart. I can make you dinner if you

don't want the takeout." Paige rubbed her head.

Eric's hunger was replaced with 'father-at-over-40' feelings. He loved kids and

always wanted Jacen to have a sibling but he also realized how old he was going to

be when the baby graduated high school! But that being unspoken he still wanted

their baby.

"Paige, come with me," He lead her to their bedroom, "Why don't you take a nap?

Don't worry about dinner. I'll take care of it."

He helped tucked her in bed and gave her the TLC that Donna was repulsed by and

thought was "most clingy".

"I love you." She opened up her book of poetry.

"I love you too. It's going to be all right. I promise, Paige."

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Eric?" she asked when he was halfway out the door.

"Yes?"

"Can we not tell Jackie for awhile? We should tell Jacen first. I want it to be our little

secret just for now."

"Of course. I'll bring you another cup of tea."

"You're the best husband ever."

"Only because you are the best wife ever."

Jacen rolled his eyes when he came home and heard his father's reply from the

kitchen. Did they just get done having sex? That was the most embarrassing thing in

the whole world.

"Hi, Jacen. I'm glad that you are home."

"Uh oh. What did I do?"

"Nothing. Unless there is something that you'd like to confess?"

"No. Then why are you glad that I'm home?"

"Take a look at the restaurant flyers and tell me what you'd like delivered…anything

but no pizza."

"Oh, is that all?"

Eric decided that he and Paige should tell Jacen together. His wife and his son

needed to bond. It would be selfish to tell him now.

"How about Smiley's diner?" Jacen took the blue and yellow flyer out of the drawer

that they kept the restaurant menus in.

"Sure." Eric waited for the kettle to boil.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Do you think I can use the kitchen on the weekend to make a special dinner for

Mindy?"

Eric couldn't fight him on it. They'd be home. This kid got more dates around Eric's

"sixteen rule" that he almost thought about letting him officially start dating at fifteen.

But there was no fun in that.

"I suppose."

"Where's Paige?"

_Mom?_

"She's lying down. I'm making her tea."

"Oh. Okay."

Eric would help Paige get through her insecurities about being a mother. She'd be

okay he was certain of it. He smiled as he did the math in his head. The baby had to

have been conceived on their honeymoon. It might have seemed "too-perfect" but

sometimes real life happens just like that.

Peaches.

Eric hoped for a girl.

A sweet little girl that he could buy those cute little socks for that he saw in the baby

store window that were stereotypically pink and had a little yellow chick on them. A

little girl who would have the most amazing big brother, a little girl who could watch 

Star Wars with him, and most importantly a little girl who would have the best parents

in the universe. Especially the best mother that she could ever possibly have in this

life.

Paige had a rough life and even Eric didn't know all the details and he never wanted

to push for information and bring back unpleasant memories for his wife. How she

thought it was only his happiness that mattered. The baby would never be a burden.

_This could only make their family unit more complete_.

And that was indeed a beautiful thing.


	10. With Six you get Eggroll

Chapter 10 

With Six you get Eggroll

Point Place, WI

7:00AM

(very next morning)

Eric was still asleep when Paige was already showered and dressed. She almost

threw up this morning but felt good enough to make scrambled eggs and cinnamon

raisin toast.

Jacen was the first one up. He did mumble a polite "good morning" to his

stepmother and that made Paige glad that Eric was still sleeping. She'd hated to

think what Eric would have done if he caught Jacen mumbling "good morning" to her.

Besides, it only five after seven in the morning the boy was entitled to be tired.

"Good morning, Jacen." She did what she always did and served him his breakfast

unless he stated that he wasn't hungry or was meeting Mindy and Tony for breakfast

Smiley's diner.

"Thanks, Paige. Are we out of strawberry jam?" he asked

She went to the refrigerator and took out the family sized jar and placed it on the

table. He mumbled a "thank you" as he munched on his eggs. Were these little

things meaning a lot or was she just fooling herself?

"Good morning, son." Eric came in the kitchen dressed in a nice gray suit with a red

and blue striped tie.

Paige was finishing the last batch and didn't realize Eric was in the room until he put

his arms around her. She didn't flinch as bad she used to.

"Good morning, my dear wife."

Jacen rolled his eyes as he put the jam on his toast.

"Morning, Eric. I'll make you a plate."

"No, you sit down, I'll serve you."

"I don't want you to get your suit dirty. You look extra nice today."

"I'll be careful. Stupid lunch meeting with a very ungrateful client."

"I don't know how you handle those."

"Well, I can write off the lunch as a business expense."

Paige raised an eyebrow to indicate that it was time to tell Jacen the news about

their expanding family.

"I'm going to wait on the porch for my ride." He wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Jacen, wait. Before you go to school there is something that we need to discuss."

Eric said

He held Paige's hand. "We hope that you'll find it to be great news." Paige added

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"We're going to have a baby, son."

It was too early in the morning to hear _this_.

"Great," he replied deadpan, "I have to go to school."

Eric was going to say more about Jacen's lack of interest, but Paige stopped him by

squeezing his hands.

"I'm sorry about that." Eric hugged her

"Eric, he's fifteen years old." Paige decided to clean up the dishes and refrigerate

the leftovers to keep busy.

"That's no excuse. I mean a verbal outburst would have been better than a 'Great. I

have to go to school.' This is important news for our whole family."

"It's too be expected, Eric. What teenage _boy_ wants to hear about pregnancy?

Every time he writes a note it's always for you. _I love him so much as if he were my _

_own son, but he doesn't see me as a mom and he never will. _And you talking to him

would only make matters worse. I never want you two to have a terrible fight like the

one you told me about. You can't force his emotions. He'll only resent the both of us. I

know he will love the baby, there's no law that says he has to love me too."

She cried when she dropped the dirty plates in the sink. Eric put her arms around

her and kissed her neck. The kitchen phone rang and Paige picked it up and noticed

the caller ID.

"Oh, it's that Burkhart woman. You can tell her, Eric. But right now I can't pretend to

be nice to her." She ran to their bedroom, Paige had no intention of going to work

today.

"Hi, Jackie."

"Hi, Eric. I haven't talked to you in awhile. I have news to tell you."

"So do I."

"You first?"

"Paige is pregnant." He smiled when all he wanted to do was comfort his wife.

"Really?! That's great!" She lied for the sake of their friendship, they only recently got

it back and she didn't want to rock the boat with her honest reaction.

"The baby will be due in April."

"Did you two conceive on your honeymoon? How utterly perfect."

He blushed. "So, what's your news?"

"Um, I'm coming to town next week. I'd rather you see in person."

"Oh okay. Email me. I'm already late for work. I'll talk to you later, Jackie."

"Okay. And congratulations to you and Paige," Jackie made a face from the safety

of the other end of the phone line, "Give Jacen a hug from his godmother."

"Will do."

_Won't_

Thank god she wasn't in a talkative mood. Eric thought as he went to comfort his

wife before going to work.

Jacen made his slow walk to the Swanson's mini van. He didn't even get to do one

last check in the mirror to make sure his appearance was perfect for Mindy.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Are you okay?" Mindy asked when she saw his expressionless face.

"Yes, Mindy. I'm fine."

"We beeped the horn for you, Jacen, Don't forget to buckle your seatbelt, it's the

law." That was Mr. Swanson's polite way to remind Jacen that he didn't like being

kept waiting.

"I know. I forgot my knapsack and _I had to go back inside to get it._" Jacen explained

Mr. Swanson drove him and Mindy to school as he watched his house become

smaller in the distance.


	11. Empty Gauges

Chapter 11 

Empty Gauges

Point Place, WI

9:30AM, a random Saturday

(a day before the dinner party with the adults)

Eric made sure Paige was tucked in bed and allowing herself to "sleep in" on

Saturday. He was dressed in a sky blue polo shirt and jeans. The middle-aged

cuteness that makes teenage girls have affairs with their professors. Or it might have

been the dream he had where the young office girl gave him googly eyes all day. He

wondered why Jacen wasn't up yet? He was never one to really sleep in especially

now since his hormones were in overdrive regarding Mindy. He knocked on the

door.

"What?" Jacen asked from the closed door.

"It's me," Eric opened the door. "May I come in?"

His son's organized mess amazed him, everything was on the floor. But yet he would

know if anyone touched anything of his.

"I guess." Jacen was writing something in his notebook and Eric hoped he wasn't

doing that beyond thought out life plan that he had been doing since childhood that

he didn't know about until years later. He surely closed his notebook quick when Eric

got too close.

"Did you have breakfast today?"

"I grabbed a cold pop-tart and some orange juice. Dad, you don't have to treat me

like I'm five."

"Sorry. I was hoping you can do me a favor today?"

"If it's to clean the gutters can we do it next week? I promised Mindy---"

"No. Unless this has to do with a school club the answer is no. Today I would like you

to stay at home with Paige while I go out."

"Why?! She's not in bad health."

"Jacen Eric Forman, when I ask you to do me a favor, I'd appreciate it, if you would

just do it."

"But Mindy and I---" Jacen stood up.

"No. And you aren't even allowed to officially date until next year. And whatever you

have planned, I'm asking you to reschedule."

"Can Mindy come over?"

"NO!"

"But Dad!"

"Jacen, is Mindy so far up your ass that you don't think of anyone but yourself? I'm

beyond disappointed in your behavior lately. I'd like you to stay at home with your

stepmother."

It was the first time that Eric used the word out loud with his son.

"Fine. And where are you going that I have to stay at home?"

"To the store."

Jacen hadn't acted on his knowledge. He just kept it inside his body like some other

emotions, events, and people that he didn't want to think about. It wasn't fair he knew,

but he had his reasons.

"Fine. Does Paige know about this?"

"No. This is all my idea. She's still sleeping. Maybe you can empty the dishwasher

out so she doesn't have to. And I'm not asking, I'm telling."

Eric realized at that moment that maybe you did have to be a little hard with your

kids, okay, he was never going to call his son a "dumbass" and other verbal abusive

remarks and he never believed in spanking, but maybe you did have to draw hard

lines with them from time to time. Maybe it's how they grew up to be healthy and

strong adults. He loved his son very much and never wanted to hurt his feelings. But

this treating Paige like a comfortable stranger had to stop. And it was going to stop.

He raised him to be more compassionate than this.

"Fine. May I call Mindy to let her know I can't go with her and her Mom to the mall?"

"Of course and it is not going to take you twenty minutes to do it either."

"Yes, Dad."

Jacen rolled his eyes inward and wondered if his father was having a mid life crisis?

10:07AM

Paige got the note from Eric that was written on his Star Wars characters stationery.

__

_Dear Paige,_

_Gone to the store. Will be back soon. You are very beautiful when you are_

_sleeping. [that's not to say you aren't downright hot when you are awake.]_

_I love you, _

_Eric _

After she stopped blushing from her husbands sheepishness, her first thought was

'oh no'. She put on her robe over her nightgown and stepped into her ballerina style

slippers.

There was Jacen in the kitchen taking the dishes out of the dishwasher with the look

of misery on his face.

"Good morning, Jacen."

"Hi."

"It's Saturday. I don't think you want to be emptying the dishes out of the dishwasher."

She went to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

"I don't mind."

"Did your father make you stay at home?"

"Kind of."

"I'll put those dishes away. I'm sure you made plans with Mindy."

"They left already. Yeah we were going to the mall with her Mother but I already

phoned them that I couldn't go."

"I'll eat a quick breakfast and get dressed and I'll drive you to the mall."

"Dad won't like that."

"Don't worry about your father."

He handed her pre-natal vitamins that were on the counter.

"Thank you, Jacen."

"You'd drive me to the mall?"

"Of course. You don't have to stay here and keep a middle aged woman company

when your heart and soul wants to be with Mindy."

"Thank you, Paige. Do you want some French toast?"

"No, dear. I'll pick up something after I drop you off."

"You need to eat though. It's important."

"I know. I'll get a breakfast biscuit from the Golden Arches."

"I better call Mindy on her cell. I doubt her mother is gone they are looking for some

new furniture."

"Okay. I'll get dressed."

15 minutes later:

Jacen knocked on Eric and Paige's bedroom door just incase she wasn't dressed

yet.

"Come in, Jacen, I'm dressed. Are you ready?"

"You don't have to drive me to the mall."

"Why?"

"Mrs. Swanson decided to drive to Chicago to go to some fancy furniture store

instead."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'll make you breakfast."

"No, you don't have to. Isn't there something else that you want to do? Your father

means well, so you don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"It's no problem. After you eat do you want to play Monopoly or something?"

He was saying all the right things but Eric did wrong by making him spend the day

with her.

"It's okay, sweetie. Don't you want to hang out with Tony?"

"Nah."

"Okay if you are sure that you really _want to_ we can play a game later if you like?"

"I-" He looked at his stepmother in the eyes and he wanted to say something, it was

on the tip of his tongue but the toaster popped up and he couldn't find the words.

"I see you made some for yourself?"

"I'm always hungry." He put the slices on her plate and softly slid it across the table

like those waitresses in the movies.

"Thanks, Jacen. They look good."

"Did you want another glass of juice?"

"I can get it."

"No. I can do it."

Jacen handed Paige a fresh glass of orange juice.

"Thanks."

"Ellis Bell?"

"Excuse me?"

"Emily Bronte's pseudonym was Ellis Bell. Mindy saw your book the last time she

was here and recommended that I read some poems."

"Did you like them?"

So, that's why her bookmark was in a different place!

"She's depressing like Emily Dickinson. You can't take solace in that."

"Did Mindy recommend Emily Dickinson to you?"

"Yes and no, we were reading her in English class at the time."

"They are great poets and I know there aren't many positive messages in them on

the surface but they are quite comforting nonetheless."

"I suppose." Jacen put lots of syrup on his French toast.

"So, what about Ellis Bell, Jacen?"

"I think that'd be a great name for the baby. Because the last thing the kid needs is to

be named after a you know what movie character."

"Hmm, I like that. And yes, your father did suggest Winter for a girl

and Anakin for a boy already."

Jacen put down his fork and laughed a bit, "He doesn't give up does he?"

"No. But he means well. Eric's a great man, just like you are."

"Thanks..um, the reas—"

"You don't have to explain anything to me Jacen. I understand. The French toast was

good. I'll wash the dishes."

"Trivial Pursuit, Paige?"

"Sure."

She took the load to the dishwasher. When Jacen was in the living room to get the

game off the top shelf he couldn't stop the tears from coming out of his eyes when he

noticed the new picture frame that wasn't there last night when he went to bed. It said

_'Our Family'_ in gold letters and there were pictures of him as a baby, pictures of his

father and Paige getting married, and blank spaces for the new edition.

"Jacen, I was thinking of ordering a pizza for lunch. I can go for something gooey."

Paige walked over to him when he wasn't responding. He wished he could press a

button and the tears would go back inside of him where they were supposed to be.

"What's wrong?"

He sniffed. Wishing the Earth would swallow him up. He felt his whole body shake

and the love of his life was in Chicago with her mother buying a damn overpriced

sofa.

"I c—can't, I j—ju—s—t can't." He ran out of house.

"Jacen." Paige called out his name, but he kept on running.

She sat on the porch swing, waiting for his return.

"What did he do?" Not long after Eric came on the porch with two huge shopping

bags from the Baby Boutique. He saw his son run off when he was parking the car.

"I'm going to---"

"No, Eric. It's not what you think. Infact, I think I know exactly what it is. I'd like to stay

out here and wait for him to come back."

"It's cold."

"Bring me my sweater. I'll tell you about all this later. It wasn't necessary what you did

but we did have some nice moments today and he ran away crying. Just bring me

my sweater darling and order me a tray a pizza. Get a pepperoni one and some root

beer for Jacen. And play with your space toys because he won't open up with you

here."

Eric kissed his wife on the cheek, he never saw her so determined before. He was

proud of Paige and it also gave him tingly in the pants feelings. He couldn't help it, he

was always a perv, but he was a good perv so it all worked out.

Paige zipped up her sweater as she kept the tray of pizza on the porch with the soda

bottle.

She got up to look up the street to see if he was on his way home. She was starting

to get worried that he wasn't back yet.

"Jacen, where are you?"

She heard a rustling from the side of the house and walked over and saw Jacen

sitting on the ground. She wished she could swing over the railing but was not about

to do that while pregnant. She had to take the long way round. Paige took the purple

throw blanket that was used for decoration on the porch swing and carried it with her

to the side of the house, with the pizza, and soda.

"How long have you been here, Jacen?" She put the soda in the old milk crate and

the pizza box on top that someone threw in their front yard a few months ago.

"Just for a little while. I bet he's mad."

"As I said don't worry about your father." She covered him with the blanket.

"He's usually fair." Jacen admitted.

"Yes he is. I told your dad to order your favorite pepperoni pizza and root beer."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"OK. Why were you crying, Jacen? We were having a nice morning. Did I say or do

something wrong?"

"No. I just—ca-n't."

"It's okay you don't have to explain. But there is something that I would like to share

with you. When I was six years old my mother made me a party dress. It was white

cotton and linen with pink flowers on the sleeves and a pink hem. I remember asking

my father how I looked and I was just a little girl—and right in front of my mother _he _

_said I was mistake _and that he was sick of me taking my mom's attention from him. I

tried to hold back the tears but it didn't work and after I had the worst birthday party.

He left in the middle of the night and I never saw him again."

"I'm very sorry, Paige." Jacen replied softly

"I know you are."

"You never looked him up when you got older?"

"No. I found out he died when I was sixteen."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Jacen he was an asshole."

"I'm not ready Paige. I hope you understand and you'll tell Dad so he'll get off my

back."

"I understand. I always understood."

"But I heard you cry."

"When?"

"Never mind."

It had to have been the day not too long ago when she announced her pregnancy.

When he was supposed to have left for school, he was eavesdropping maybe?

"Okay. That doesn't mean I don't love you. I just don't hide disappointment well. That

was a terrible choice of words."

"I know what you mean. It's okay. We're both people with empty

gauges due to having one bad parent. Will you give me time?"

"Of course, Jacen."

"For what it is worth I think that you are a nice person and you make my Dad very

happy."

She smiled. It was the most progress that they ever had.

"Thank you."

"Can we eat that pizza now?"

"Don't you want it heated up?"

"Nah."

"Okay." She laughed.

Eric was wondering what could possibly be keeping them? He couldn't concentrate

on model building or putting together a puzzle. He looked from the front door on the

front porch and noticed that Paige wasn't there. He walked out in his socked feet on

the cold concrete and could hear talking coming from the side of the house. There

was his newly pregnant wife and his son sharing a pizza and a two-liter bottle of root

beer. Eric smiled. They were taking like real people. All he heard were bits of things

like "Thomas Jefferson", "The Magna Carta", "1492", and "Apollo 13". He didn't

want to eavesdrop so he walked back into the house promptly. He didn't know what

was or was not revealed between them but they were talking, eating, and even

drinking from the same bottle. Paige and Jacen shared something relevant with

each other today. He only hoped that it would bring them forward and closer with

each other as Mother and son.

Just like life should be.


	12. Company

Chapter 12

Company

Point Place, WI

6:15PM

The table was set with care. Not with a real interest as to the reason for the semi-

elegant display but care that it was done properly. The table was highlighted with the

centerpiece of silver candles with a blue marble effect in them in their pewter

candlestick holders with the Celtic knot design, the fancy dishes, and the

monogrammed silverware with an Old English styled "F" engraved on the handles.

Paige helped Jacen make and pack Mindy's

surprise dinner of Beef Wellington, scalloped potatoes, and a crisp garden salad

earlier in the day. Which meant more to her than preparing a meal for that witch in

designer clothes Jackie Burkhart and whoever the hell she was bringing to their

home. Jacen and Mindy were going to have their dinner in the Swanson's kitchen

while her parents ate in the dining room so Eric couldn't say no.

"This dress makes me look fat." Paige said to Eric in their bedroom. Nonsense," he

kissed the nape of her neck before zipping up the back of her basic little black

dress, "You look hot. And there's a baby inside there." He gently patted her stomach.

"I know. I hope Jacen's dinner with Mindy goes well."

"Me too. Thank you for helping him today and yesterday."

Paige fixed his tie.

"You're welcome. As I told you last night, Eric, I realized a great deal. The

fact that he even reached out to me is good enough. 'Mom' is just a

label and I'll never force him to say the 'L' word. He's a special young

man."

"He is. And I know someday he'll come around on that. I am amazed that

you were going to take him to the mall yesterday."  
  
"Your intentions were wonderful, but he wanted to be with Mindy which

would have happened had her Mother not wanted to go shopping in  
  
Chicago. But it all worked out in the end." She kissed him on the lips.  
  
"You're wonderful, Paige."  
  
He kissed her back. "Now, I just have to get through an evening with

_Jackie_."  
  
"I know you two aren't the best of friends. That's a shame because I think

under different circumstances you two would get along swimmingly. Infact

in the beginning I thought you two were becoming close."  
  
"She crossed a line." That was a reference to the fight they had when they

were spending Christmas with Jackie a few years ago. She was the reason  
  
in Paige's mind why it was taking so long for Jacen to open up to her. That

washed up aging beauty queen.  
  
Eric put his arms around his wife and pulled her close.  
  
"I love you, Paige."  
  
"I love you too, Eric. Let's get this party started."  
  
Only for the two most important men in her life would she tolerate Jackie

Burkhart's presence for.

Jackie sat in the passenger side of the elegant black and silver rental car in

front of the Forman house. She was dreading this night. Yes, it would  
  
be great to see Eric and Jacen, but she really did not want to see Paige. She'd

rather walk on shards of glass than spend any time with her. It was  
  
wonderful that Eric found his soul/lifemate and all, but that didn't mean

everyone else had to love that boring bookworm who knits for a hobby.  
  
"What's the matter, Jackie?" Michael asked  
  
He passed Jackie's test, which was why he has been by her side since they

saw each other in New York City. He stopped his cheating ways and  
  
although she still found it difficult to believe, he didn't even know that she

posed for Playboy! She also has not proved their love with one another yet

and although he tried to get her in bed numerous times, he still respected  
  
her wishes that she wasn't ready yet. You never do forget your first love and

this was the Michael that she wished she grew up with. He really was  
  
different. They both were.  
  
"I need a drink if I'm going to have to spend time with Eric's wife."  
  
"You mentioned not liking her. What's wrong with her?"

He couldn't wait to see Forman again, sit back with some cold ones, and

remember the "good old days".  
  
"Paige is a pain in the ass. And I'm being kind. She wants me out of Eric's

and my godson's life and she almost succeeded. I almost got a stomach  
  
ulcer because of her! And I have to be happy that she's pregnant! Give me a

break! I pity the baby having to have her for a mother! I can't do this."  
  
He didn't want to get involved in any feud between Jackie and Paige.

"Of course you can. I'll be right by your side."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, Michael."  
  
Maybe tonight she'd let him go all the way.  
  
Jackie sat on the sofa and Paige sat on the chair more uncomfortable with

each other than being in the dentist's chair as Eric and Michael were this

happy ball of energy between them.  
  
"Did I thank you for the chocolates?" Paige asked  
  
"Yes, you did."

She didn't even have her godson here for comfort. But she was happy to

hear that he was at Mindy's house and not having to be here for this fun

filled evening. Lucky kid.  
  
"You look the same, man!" Michael said to Eric  
  
"You look younger."  
  
He wondered if Michael Kelso had gone under the plastic surgeon's knife?  
  
It couldn't have been all of Jackie's beauty creams and potions.  
  
"You're both handsome." Paige and Jackie both said to their respective men

at the same time.  
  
"Would you like a refill on your wine, Jackie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
And Paige knew exactly what that snarky mouth comment meant.  
  
Jacen was nervous with Mindy's parents coming in and out of the kitchen.

He felt that he couldn't be himself.  
  
"This is good." Mindy said as she ate a piece of the Beef Wellington  
  
"Paige helped me with it since I never made it before. Are your parents done

coming and out of the kitchen for things that they allegedly forgot to

put on the table?"  
  
Mindy tried to smile, "I think so. You two did a fantastic job. This is all

delicious."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your mood has definitely been better."  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't want to talk about things, Mindy. You might as well

know that my parents are pregnant."  
  
She dropped her fork on her plate. The loud clang of the silver hitting the

china was enough to make her mother to ask from the dining room if

"everything was all right?"  
  
"I'm okay, mom. Holy shit, Jacen." She whispered  
  
"I was in a shock over it, but I'm okay now. It might be good to have a

sibling."  
  
"There had to be more than that. You weren't yourself."  
  
"Paige and I had a talk yesterday—well after I ran off."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"She wants to be _my mother_, but I'm not ready for that. She realizes that

now."  
  
"I think Paige is nice. Remember when we----"  
  
"No, Mindy. Please. I never want to think about that for as long as I live. I'll

get us some more soda's out of the fridge."

He added to change the subject. He did think Paige was a wonderful,  
  
caring person, but he already had one parent. He didn't need another.

It was bound to happen that Eric and Michael went off after to dinner in the

living room to watch TV, drink beer, and talk about their salad days.

Jackie didn't know why she offered to help Paige clean up. But as long as

they took care of the dishes in silence she was fine. They both were.

If it weren't for the reminiscing between Eric and Michael it would have

been a very quiet dinner conversation.  
  
"You can join the guys in the living room. I can finish this." Paige calmly

said as she dried the glasses.  
  
And even though Jackie didn't want to be in the same space as Paige, she

didn't like her telling her where to go.  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay," Paige really wanted to strangle her, "Then you can check the dryer

to see if the tablecloth is done."

Jackie really wanted to strangle her but remembered that she'd be with

Michael later so she did her best to grin and bear Eric's soulmate.

Jacen's favorite part of the evening just happened to be the most confusing

of all when Mindy's mother had to go downstairs to their finished basement

slash laundry room to take care of an important stain on her very expensive

blouse. Her father was in the garage getting the van to take Jacen home.

He was happily shocked when Mindy backed him against the wall on the

back porch to kiss him in the frantic can't get enough way she did after the

wedding.  
  
"W—what's that for?"  
  
"I think you're adorable in your blue stripe shirt, Jacen."  
  
The flag was raised, but then again holding hands would have been enough

to make that happen.  
  
"T-thanks. I thought you wanted us to backtrack and take things slow?"  
  
"I do. That was just a little kiss."  
  
"_That_ was a little kiss?"  
  
She knew her father would be in the garage forever as he was probably

giving the van a quick polish before coming back into view.  
  
"Like this?"

She did it again, putting her fingers through his hair and massaging him

making invisible tiny circles on the small of his back with her petite hands.

He almost lost track of time and place when he was about to unbutton her

delicate white blouse with the appliqué of white tulips on the pocket right on

their back porch. She gently pushed him off her when she heard her

father start the van.  
  
"My father's coming."  
  
"So am—nevermind."  
  
"I'll bring the dishes back to your house tomorrow."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
He almost wanted to risk her father taking out his collectible WWI rifle and

shooting him his happy place for the opportunity to kiss her passionately

right then and there.  
  
"Bye."  
  
He extended her hand so she would shake it.  
  
"This is new."  
  
He put her hand up to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"That was quite enjoyable, m'lady. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you for the dinner, Jacen."  
  
"You're welcome. Thank _you_ for that kiss."  
  
He whispered as he caught the watchful eyes of her father in the waiting van.  
  
She was worth it. She was worth everything to him.  
  
Jackie just wanted to leave. She couldn't keep up this charade of being nice

to Paige any longer. But Michael and Eric were too busy remembering their

adventurous youth to notice the time. She kept her head on Michael's  
  
shoulder rarely speaking except to correct them when they got the dates

wrong and Paige sat with Eric, holding his hand and even breathing in an

annoying to Jackie fashion. If it made her bad to silently berate a pregnant

woman, than fuck it, she was bad. Jacen who had the devil-may-care

glimmer in his eyes was scared out of his walking in the clouds stance when

he saw everyone in the living room.  
  
"Hi. Everyone."  
  
Jackie got up. "Hello, Jacen. I didn't think I was going to see you." She gave

him a hug; he was wearing his father's cologne. "Meet my

_friend_ Michael Kelso."  
  
"Hi," Jacen shook his hand, "You are the doofus that hung out with my

Dad."  
  
And he could've added broke Jackie's heart, but it wasn't his place and he

was too embarrassed to be in a roomful of adults when all he wanted to do

was fuck Mindy into oblivion. He needed to go in his room and play a game

of assault on a friendly weapon.  
  
Eric looked in his son's eyes and _knew_.  
  
"Jacen, I'd like to speak to you outside."  
  
"You mean in the kitchen?"  
  
"No, outside," he grabbed the camera that was on the coffee table, "If you'll

excuse us."  
  
"Eric—" Paige started to say  
  
"It's okay," he whispered in her ear, "Watch from the kitchen window. I'll

be back guys." Eric put the camera in his pocket.  
  
"Dad, I can't possibly be in any trouble."  
  
"No, Jacen, sit on my car. Relax."  
  
"Well, I was going to talk to you when I got home but I forgot that you had

company over."  
  
"You can talk to me now."  
  
"Mindy kind of confused me."  
  
"You got a mixed message son?"  
  
"No. More like a surprise out of the blue! She kissed me! She called it a

"little kiss"," He did the quoting gestures because he was so nervous, "But

it wasn't. It was the kind of passionate kiss like before we did it."  
  
"Oh I see. I had a feeling it was something like that. You know I feel you are

too young for a sexual relationship."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Dad, can I go now?"  
  
"One second, Jacen. You know I try very hard not to be like how my Dad

was to me. You were never spanked and I never called you any verbally

abusive names, but there was one thing Red Forman did with me, that at the

time, I wasn't lovin' it, but now I realize what a genius thing it was. Close

your eyes my son. I have a present for you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"No peeking." Eric quietly uncoiled the tubing that was on the ground and

turned the spigot, "You'll thank me later, Jacen."  
  
He put the hose on and soaked his son with all of that wonderful full blast

power that knocked him off the car like Red did to him many years ago.

He threw the hose down on the ground and snapped the picture of his

completely soaked and horny fifteen year old son who was a wet lump in

the driveway.

"Dad! What. The. Hell.?!"  
  
Eric laughed, "I'm sorry, Jacen, but it needed to be done."  
  
Paige opened the door, "I know I am probably missing something here.

Jacen get out of the those wet clothes before you catch a cold."  
  
Jackie tried to hold back the laughter. "Oh, Jacen…"  
  
"BURN!" Michael exclaimed  
  
Jacen looked at him like he was _still_ a doofus.  
  
"Eric, I'm sure there is a valid reason why you put the hose on your very

own son?" Paige asked  
  
"There is darling. Let's put the coffee on and I'll tell you all about when Red

put the hose on me."  
  
"I remember." Jackie replied wryly.  
  
God, wouldn't this evening ever end? Now she had to sit around the table

and have coffee, cake, and memories of even more days gone by in Point

Place, Wisconsin with the woman she hated even more than Donna

Pinciotti-Hyde.  
  
"We'll have to have a rain check, buddy." Michael said, "Plan your next

vacation in Denver and you can see my sports bar."

Jackie's face showed a visible sign of relief. It was like giving a parched

person a glass of water after they walked in the desert for an hour without a

thirst quenching drop.  
  
There were the goodbye hugs including Jackie and Paige's quick almost

Hollywood-esque non-touching kiss-kiss/hug-hug and promises to see

each other again soon.

"That was something. I can't believe Jackie is dating Kelso again. He seems

so mature now. I thought I was the mature one?"  
  
"You put the hose on Jacen. He's quite angry at you." Paige melted into his arms as

they made their way to the sofa.  
  
"He'll be fine. As I said before Red did the same thing to me. It is supposed

to curb those horny thoughts. It doesn't curb anything, but it's a nice  
  
little reminder. Of course, I was a virgin at the time and Jacen—oh I don't

want to think about it. Paige, we gotta keep this one," He put his hand on

her stomach, "As little as possible. For as long as possible."  
  
"Do you want a cup of coffee, Eric?" she asked him  
  
"Nope. I want to go to bed and have a cup of Paige."  
  
She laughed. He could always make her laugh.  
  
"Maybe I should put the hose on you?"  
  
"That'd be super hot."  
  
She threw a pillow at him. "To the bedroom while I am still in the early

stages and don't look like a whale."  
  
"You my dear will always be pretty." He kissed her on the lips as they both

got off the couch.  
  
"You just might a get a bj for that one."  
  
He picked her up. "And you just might be going to church…."  
  
"We're all out of fruit."  
  
"Then I shall improvise, m'lady."  
  
And with those words from her husband the miserable night spent with

Jackie and her man-pretty boyfriend was completely forgotten.  
  
Jacen put his Walkman on full blast as he sat in his bedroom dressed in only

his bathrobe, when he heard _the noises_ coming from Eric and

Paige's bedroom.  
  
_Ewww! Maybe, I should put the hose on you!  
  
_  
  
He walked over to his desk and looked at the picture of him and Mindy that

his father let the wedding photographer use the last bit of film to

take a picture of them. Jacen loved Mindy with all of his heart and he

couldn't wait to put his hose in her again and this time she wouldn't want to

backtrack to the virginal state either.  
  
Like horny but loving father, like horny but loving son.


	13. Boughs of Holly

Chapter 13 

Boughs of Holly

Point Place, WI

December 23, 2006

9:00AM

The boxes that contained the holiday joy were all in the living room all lined up

against the back wall. There was no Christmas card arch around the front door, all of

the cards were unopened and placed in a neat pile on top of the entertainment

center. And for the first time that the young boy remembered there was no tree.

Things took a serious tone in the Forman house after Thanksgiving when Paige

experienced some bleeding and under doctor's orders had to spend the rest of her

pregnancy bedridden. Eric was scared that any moment his wife would suffer a

miscarriage. Eric acted like he was on auto pilot, a scruffy faced auto pilot, who went

to work for the sole purpose of bringing in money and making sure the medical

insurance was there for his family. He put a little ceramic tree on Paige's nightstand.

It was white with sapphire colored light nubs and that was the extent of the Forman

holiday decorating. Jacen was able to get his weary father to sign papers that he

could get a job at fifteen years old. He was marking and stocking the shelves at

Pricemart. There were no stories about "I used to work there when I was a young

boy." Jacen knew if Paige had a miscarriage it would kill the both of them. He had

his head on the kitchen table in half awake mode. He had to go to work at noon and

the stress was starting to get to the young boy too because he really didn't want to.

None of this seemed particularly fair.

The doorbell rang and Jacen was forced out of his exhausted slumber. He was

wearing the trademark Pricemart red smock.

There was a man dressed in all white and Jacen wondered if it was the angel of

mercy or maybe death in disguise?

"Delivery for Forman."

That seemed impossible no one ordered anything for delivery.

"Okay."

"Sign here, please."

The man handed him one of those electronic clipboards with those metal pens that

no one could write legibly with.

He had a small shred of curiosity in him when the box on the dolly cart was about the

size of an upright vacuum cleaner. The man in white wheeled it in the entry way for

him and Jacen was about to let the box sit and rot there like everything else. He

could go back to his kitchen table nap but he figured why not open the box?

He heard rustling in the kitchen and went to see what it was. Paige was good at

obeying the doctor's orders. She was quiet during all this, afraid that the littlest action

would make the baby go away.

His father was pouring orange juice in two glasses. He really needed a shave. He

looked like he hadn't slept in a month, which was partly true.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Jacen."

"How is Paige?"

"Sleeping, but I'm waking her up for breakfast soon."

"I can make it."

"No, son, that's okay. I need to keep my hands busy."

"She'll get through this."

"I hope so," Eric put together the collapsible tray, "I-I don't know what to do if---"

"Don't think about that, Dad."

Jacen could see the joy was out of his father's eyes. He put together a tray of orange

juice and cereal for two.

"Do you have work today?"

"Yeah, but not for a few hours yet." And he hadn't showered or changed clothes

himself since last night.

"Okay. I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks, Dad, I keep telling you that I can walk."

"No. I'll give you a ride."

"I'll see Paige before I leave." Jacen was afraid that his presence and he didn't know

why, would be upsetting to her. He didn't want to be the miscarriage trigger.

When his father was gone Jacen went back to the mysterious box. He didn't bother

to tip the box over on its side to see the return address. His hand went to the gift

card that was in a sealed overlay on top of the box.

__

_Dear Jacen and Mr. and Mrs. Forman_,

_Extending you some holiday cheer. _

_LJ, Best Wishes,_

_Mindy Swanson_

Jacen felt an exuberance that wasn't in his body not even one minute ago. He didn't

even need a box cutter to open up the box. He just used his hands. He threw the

tissue paper on the floor as if he were three years old again and trying to get to the

good stuff in the box.

It was a tree! A pre assembled, fully lighted artificial Christmas tree!

Mindy bought him and his family a Christmas tree! He smiled. This was one of her

best signals ever. Things were going okay with them, but he was confused over all

the stuff she wanted to do but still didn't want to take it to intercourse. He was going

to pay her a visit before work to thank her in person for this gesture but first things

first he wanted to assemble the tree and clean up the tissue paper and packing

peanut mess before his father reappeared which wouldn't be until it was time for him

to go to Pricemart.

For the first time in a long time Jacen Forman felt hopeful that the Forman family

would get through this and the baby would be born healthy. They all had to be okay.

Fa la la la la la la la.

By comparison the Swanson's house was a winter wonderland and even though

Jacen thought they always overdid the middle class Americana have-to-keep-up-

with-the-Jonses bit it was still refreshing to see a decorated house. They had those

drooping clear icicle lights on each level of the front of the house, which looked

romantic in the nighttime He was happy to see the decorations including all the

reindeer and through Nativity scene in the front yard. Yes the Swanson's were the

atypical conservative family ripe to be parodied on late night comedy sketch shows,

but at that moment Jacen didn't care if the mini van of doom was in the garage he

was going to climb up Mindy's trelace and surprise her. After all he was showered

and smelled of "Morning Rain" soap and his bottle of Old Spice.

Mindy's room was girly girly and very neat because her mother wouldn't allow her to

have a messy room. It was big, wide, and open. Her wallpaper was delicate pink

stripes with lavender flowers in the stripes. She had framed posters on her wall of

TeenNick idols. She had a frilly canopy bed that Jacen spent many a night

pleasuring himself and fantasizing about. To the right of the trelace was a small

balcony that was more for decoration then reading or drinking iced tea in the

summertime.

She was sitting on her vanity. She had a white vanity and a cherry wood desk! Yet

she was more down to Earth than her parents who seemed to actually form a

relationship with their possessions. He kept his balance on the white bars as he

watched her brush her hair. She should've kept it down but no, there came the

ponytail but the elastic had enamel boughs of holly design.

Mindy looked over and saw Jacen clinging to her trelace.

"Jacen!" She ran over to the window and opened it, "You're going to kill yourself!"

She helped him in.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Hmm. That was nice."

"Thank you for the Christmas tree."

"You're welcome. How is Paige?"

"The same."

"I saw your father yesterday in the pharmacy he didn't look good at all."

"I know. He's a wreck. I have to believe it will all work out."

She held his hands. "They will. I say a prayer every night. Guess what Jacen?"

"What is it?"

"My parents aren't home."

"Does that mean you want to fool around on the living room sofa?"

"No." She leaned in closer, "I want you in my bed."

She gently pushed him so he'd fall backwards.

"Are you sure, the last time we---"

Mindy straddled herself on top of him.

"You read my gift card?"

"Yes." He was ready to launch the missile of love and she wanted to talk about gift

cards.

"My mom was hovering over me so I had to write shorthand," she unzipped his

Pricemart smock. "LJ—Love Jacen."

He felt his eyes water. He had the Forman sap gene.

"Mindy, you haven't told me you loved me since----"

"I know…I'm saying it now. I love you, Jacen Forman."

"And I love you, Mindy Swanson. Oh—shit! I didn't bring any, I _things_ /I ."

"I'm on the pill remember?"

"Now, I do. You're so beautiful." They both got into position with her on the bottom

and him on top.

She blushed. "I'm your present unwrap me."

"Will do, m'lady, will do."

Merry Christmas, darlings.

Eric helped Paige walk to the living room. He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't

get any bedsores and most importantly so that she could see what he found when he

came out to do the breakfast dishes. He pulled down the blinds so he could put the

lights on. He couldn't believe that Mindy sent them a Christmas tree. Maybe, he was

wrong about her for these years? He didn't mean to compare Mindy to Donna. It was

just that there were some nagging similarities and Eric didn't want to see his son get

hurt. Donna never would have made a gesture like that for his family! He knew that's

where Jacen had to be. He had to be back by eleven fifteen if he didn't want to be

late for work.

"Oh, Eric, it's beautiful."

"Mindy sent it."

"What a sweet girl."

"I feel bad, honey, that I didn't decorate. Jacen and I will---"

"It's all right, Eric."

Jacen came home and again was surprised when he came through the front door.

He did his best to hide his "I just had _good_ sex with my girlfriend" face.

"Jacen, the tree is lovely. Mindy is a doll."

"I'm glad you like it, Paige. How are you today?"

"Okay."

"I have to use the little boys room. Help Paige back in bed, son."

Jacen did what he was told, even though he was nervous and uncomfortable about

the whole situation.

"Thank you, sweetie. I could've walked but your father worries."

"You're welcome. Maybe after work we can play cards?"

He didn't want to lose the bonding moments that they had since they had shared a

pepperoni pizza and bottle of root beer outside a few months ago.

"Sure," she yawned as she clutched her pillow.

He covered Paige up with her blankets and quickly and softly kissed her on the

cheek.

Christmas morning

Jackie left a three o'clock in the morning voice mail from the Bahamas saying that

she and Michael just got married and that she was going to move to Denver to start

their married life. She did wish Paige and the baby well because even though Jackie

hated Paige she would never wish ill will like that on a mother and child. Jacen and

Eric did decorate the living room on Christmas Eve but with Paige having to spend

most of her time bedridden and with no guests coming over it seemed to be such a

waste. Even Mindy had to leave Jacen's present in the mailbox because her and

parents were going to Vermont on a ski holiday and the present wasn't ready in the

late afternoon when he came over to give Mindy her gift. There were many orders to

be fulfilled and they were overwhelmed. Jacen prepared breakfast. Before he put the

food on the tray he sat down to open Mindy's gift. It might have been corny but the

reason why he didn't open the box sooner was because he liked looking at the

wrapping paper. It was a sleigh ride scene with cartoon children. He opened it up. It

was a watch and a nice one at that. It was black with chrome detailing. It was

engraved on the back.

__

_Timeless. Mindy._

Her lack of the word 'love' on the watch was probably because her mother was with

her in the mall and she couldn't use it. He knew that she did. She was starting to feel

comfortable saying it.

He smiled as he put his watch on. Ironically the gift he gave Mindy was a purple

leather band retro digital 1980's watch! His engraving was

__

_J.F. M.S.=4Ever._

"Merry Christmas, son."

His father looked like death warmed over, "Merry, Christmas, Dad."

"You made breakfast. You're such a good boy."

He gave him a hug and even though he was an adolescent who didn't like to be

encumbered by parental hugs he let his father lean on him.

"Yes I did. Did you get Jackie's voice mail? She married that Michael guy."

"Really?" At that moment Eric could really care less. "That's great."

"Last night, I put all the presents in a bag and put them in your closet."

"You know what? We can all eat later. Let's open up our presents first. I'll get the

camera."

"Is Paige still asleep?"

"No, she's up. Bring her a glass of orange juice."

"Okay."

"Wait," Eric held his son's left arm up in the air, "Where'd this come from?"

"Mindy got it for my Christmas present."

"It's very nice."

"I got her a watch too. We are so synergistic it's not even funny."

Eric smiled. Even if he thought they were too young to be "in love", he wasn't going

to deny his son of his feelings for his beloved. Not anymore.

"Boys you didn't have to drape garland along the door frame." Paige smiled. But the

red and green swirls were beautiful and reminded her of a seasonal barber's pole.

"Nonsense. Who here wants their presents?" Eric held up the old Halverson's

department store bag.

"Eric, Jacen, you two didn't have to do anything. I'm just sorry I couldn't bake any

cookies."

"That's not necessary. These two big things are for you, my sweet." Eric put the two

packages next to his pillow so she could easily reach them.

Paige picked the snowman card off the snowflake patterned wrapping paper.

"Dear Paige, Merry Christmas. I hope you like your present. Jacen."

"I'm sure I will," she tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a miniature porcelain doll.

"Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz . Oh, Jacen this is very beautiful. Thank you."

Eric snapped a few pictures.

She hugged him. "You're welcome."

"I wonder who the other box is from?" Eric said winking.

Jacen rolled his eyes. His Dad was the king of the corny joke.

"Eric! The blue box with the white ribbon! Eric, you can't afford---"

"Open it up, Paige, and don't worry what I can and cannot afford to give my wife for a

Christmas present."

It was bottle of sheer signature fragrance and another little box within a box of petite

diamond stud earrings.

"Oh my…these are very beautiful. Will you put them in?"

"Of course."

"Thank you to my two wonderful men."

"Dad," Jacen whispered as his father finished putting one earring in Paige's ear.

"What?"

"Look."

"Oh my poor baby," he kissed her on the cheek and put the other earring in her ear.

"She gets tired so easily."

"Let's eat our breakfast. We can continue opening presents later."

Eric smiled. He didn't have to tell Jacen to help clean up the wrapping paper, bows,

and the presents themselves that were on the bed. He did it all on his own.

"Sounds good to me."

"How about if I put Paige's doll here?" Right on her end table in-between her

photographs of him at three and them on their honeymoon in California.

"That looks very nice, son."

"Dad, she's going to be okay. And so will the baby." Jacen said to his father as they

stood in the doorway.

"I hope so, Jacen," Eric tried to believe in miracles. Today was the day when you

were encouraged to believe in them, "I hope so."

He fell into his son's arms wanting to believe that their family was going to be all

right.

When they finished hugging each other. Eric closed the door softly behind them.

"I saw those little pink baby socks with the yellow ducks on them in your closet."

"I got those before Thanksgiving. I couldn't give those to Paige and risk---you know."

"You are a great Dad and you will be again." Jacen said as he put the waffles back

in the microwave.

"Thank you, son. You've been a great help around here as well keeping up with your

job at Pricemart and your schoolwork. You are awesome."

"I learned from the best."

"Thank you," Eric replied as he broke off a piece of bacon. "Thank you so much for

that."

Fa la la la la la la la.


	14. For Emily

Chapter 14 

For Emily

Point Place, WI

April 30, 2007 – May 1, 2007

did research on the net and there are some cases of 10-month pregnancies.

told in first person by Jacen Eric Forman, who had to keep a journal entry for

composition class.

_It is Monday, April 30, 2007. It's a beautiful spring day. We don't have school today _

_because of a water main problem. So, I just took a piece of coffee cake and a _

_glass of milk to my room. Dad is a bundle of high-octane energy because the _

_baby should've been born already. I'm glad the baby isn't born yet. Because Paige _

_came this close to suffering a miscarriage, the fact that the baby is still in it's _

_natural house gives me hope that everything will be okay now. The doctor's said _

_they'd have to induce labor soon if her water doesn't break naturally. I have a _

_learner's permit, but with all of this baby stuff happening, my "career" at Pricemart, _

_school, and most importantly my relationship with Mindy. I haven't been able to _

_drive much. _

__

_Jackie and Michael are supposed to come and see the new baby. There's talk _

_about making a franchise of his sports bar. I know Jackie and Paige despise each _

_other and I don't know why. They are both great ladies. And quite frankly Jackie _

_should be extending an Olive branch to Paige, because although she doesn't _

_know many specifics and the stuff that I do know is not the school's business for _

_me to write for a journal assignment, but Paige hasn't had an easy time in her life _

_and Jackie should learn to let the hatred go._

_Mindy said something to me at the beginning of yesterday's unofficial date when I _

_was at her house watching a movie. She reminded me of something I said a few _

_months ago when I mentioned Paige's pregnancy. Something that is very difficult _

_for me to write on paper especially if Mr. Monroe makes us read our entries out _

_loud. _

_It's just been very difficult. My life hasn't been easy either. I have to go my Dad is _

_calling me._

_More later. J.F. 9:03AM_

__

__

_Why did my father feel the need to go out for paper clips? I'd put a nice word in _

_front of "paper clips", but I don't think Mr. Monroe would appreciate that. My dad is _

_so nervous you'd think he'd never went through this before. Wait! I just realized _

_something. I'll share it with you later. I really don't want to jinx things. I made Paige _

_a packet of chicken broth for lunch with a glass of flat ginger ale. That's all she _

_could keep down. I'll break out the Trivial Pursuit. She needs to keep her mind _

_occupied. So this is it for now._

_J.F. 11:50AM_

__

_I am now officially a big brother! Ellis Bell Allen Forman or ( aka "Sissy" –from my _

_mouth only!) was born at four in the morning on May 1st, 2007. I'm too excited that _

_I write that upfront. She's very tiny. She's four pounds and five ounces. She's the _

_cutest little thing. She's got Dad's green eyes and the blonde hair (well it's just _

_blonde colored fuzz now) of—my mother. _

_They are so happy. I've never seen Mom & Dad so happy. Dad was passing out _

_pink "it's a girl" bubble gum cigars to everyone!_

_Jackie and Michael are here. Jackie's gushing over the baby, as everybody falls _

_head over heels in love with a brand new life. Mindy is supposed to meet me here _

_in five minutes so I can present to her my "Sissy". There was no school today _

_either. What luck!_

_I'll forgive everyone that they "forgot" today's date. Besides, if I know my Dad _

_somewhere between using "Jedi Mind Tricks" on a newborn baby and kissing his _

_wife, he'll remember that today is my birthday too, yeah._

_The Forman family is now complete. I did the required word count and now I just _

_want to enjoy my—oops scratch that OUR birthday. I'm going to take care of my _

_"Sissy". Today was one of the best days ever._

_note to Mr. Monroe—It's not the school's business. It wasn't something that _

_happened overnight and that's all you need to know._

_J.F. 8:00AM_

__

_A private entry typed in MS Word and saved on a yellow floppy disk with_

_a rainbow sticker on it._

_Mindy Swanson is an amazing woman. My engagement ring fund is growing quite _

_nicely. She deserves the best. I wish I could afford to get her a "big rock", but _

_Mindy likes delicate jewelry. However, it is the principle for the man to want to buy _

_his love the biggest and best of everything. What Mr. Monroe and the Point Place _

_High School staff does not need to know was that Mindy reminded me on 4/29/07 _

_(yeah I lied about the movie in my school journal) when we were cuddling in her _

_bed. (BTW, I love the psuedo emergencies of the upper middle class; anything it _

_takes to get her parents out of the house is fine by me.). Awhile back when I told _

_her about the pregnancy when we had our dinner "date" in the kitchen, with her _

_parents in the dining room, I said, "My parents are pregnant."_

_Then she made me look inside myself. Really look. It really hurts to think about _

_my birth mother. And Mindy wasn't going to preach to me she just pointed out that _

_I referred to them in that one instance as "my parents"._

_I fell asleep in her arms until she heard her parents come home and then I had to _

_get dressed in a record twenty seconds while she went downstairs to greet them at _

_the door. She told me to go in her parents room because the only lie she could _

_think to come up with was I admired one of her dad's ties._

_I'll come back to Mindy. Speaking of Dad's, of course Eric Forman remembered _

_my birthday so while Mom was resting, Jackie and Kelso gone back to the hotel, _

_we went out for pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of root beer. You should've seen the _

_look on his face when he heard me refer to Paige as Mom for the first time; I really _

_made the 'old man' happy. Mom and I had our moment in private. (otherwise _

_shutterbug Eric might have wanted to make a pictorial of the moment.) I'll never _

_forget her embrace. It was like she could've walked on air. She was concerned that _

_I was "caught up in the moment" (much like Mindy during our first time which _

_caused her to backtrack), but I assured her I wasn't. That other woman is dead to _

_me. Dad apologized for "forgetting" my birthday, I told him it was okay, of course _

_the baby had to come first. Does he think sixteen years is old is too young to not _

_realize when a miracle is happening? Infact, Dad almost choked on his pepperoni _

_when I told him what I wanted for my birthday present. The fact that I was almost a _

_legal adult didn't matter; again it was a matter of principle. I still wanted the _

_paperwork done. Paige Allen Forman was my mother in the truest sense of the _

_word and I wanted it recognized. Mom was surprised and stunned that I requested _

_such a thing and said the thought was enough. I said, "It's more than a thought. It's _

_a reality."_

_Back to Mindy Swanson is an amazing woman, when she came to the hospital to _

_see "Sissy"; she had brought a stuffed white teddy bear with a pink bow around its _

_neck. She whispered that she had my birthday present but we needed to go back _

_to my house because she couldn't do it. My father always taught me to be _

_respectful to a woman and I would never force Mindy to do anything she didn't want _

_to—so imagine my surprise and I had no trouble respecting her decision to give _

_me my first blow job. (and I thought her hand jobs were fantastic!) And so no one _

_thinks I'm a skive pig, she made me a card with her new computer software and got _

_me a white button down shirt with orange stripes. And a packet of Hostess _

_chocolate cupcakes that were crushed in her purse, but they were still the best _

_tasting happy birthday after getting oral pleasure cupcakes ever._

_Mindy is in the shower because she's afraid that Mom and Dad will know what we _

_did when we go back to the hospital. I'm thinking I should be in the shower with _

_m'lady instead of writing in this private "journal" entry. But then we'd never leave. _

_Life is good. My girlfriend is wonderful; I don't know why most guys run away from _

_marriage I can't wait to be married to her. My parents are great. I have to end this _

_now, because I have to find my favorite teddy bear to put in the cradle that Dad _

_and I are going to assemble later on tonight. It's a worn brown bear whose right ear _

_is ripped and his tiny black ball nose is missing, but I want "Sissy" to have it. I'm _

_her protector. I will always be there for her._

_My long-standing wish was finally fulfilled on May 1, 2007; I have a loving family _

_unit._

_If you keep on believing in dreams long enough they will always come true._

_Jacen Eric Forman_

_May 1, 2007_

_1:40PM _


	15. Rocky Mountain High

Chapter 15 

Rocky Mountain High

Denver, Colorado

Thanksgiving 2007

Wednesday

2:17PM

"Wow!" The first words came out of Jacen Forman's mouth when he saw the ranch

style house that was home to Michael and Jackie Kelso. Mindy's parents would have

been jealous as it made their house

seem ordinary and non-upper middle class.

"I don't like it. It doesn't seem cozy." Paige said.

She only agreed to this Thanksgiving trip for Eric's sake. But why did that

snobby elitist bitch Jackie have to invite them to her new home on a frigging holiday?

That was supposed to be their _family_ time together and she knew it.

Eric parked the navy blue practical sedan rental in the circular driveway.

"Look who slept through the whole plane ride and car ride. My sweet little 'Sissy'."

Jacen smiled as he unbuckled the baby seat to take his sister out.

Eric and Paige were amazed at how much he did for his "Sissy" without being

asked to do so.

They didn't know if it was because of the shared birthday or some other cosmic

force but he really had quite a bond with her. Eric was relived that Jacen didn't seem

obsessively heartbroken over being away from her for the Thanksgiving holidays. He

wondered if he would have asked if she could come along if it weren't for her parents

taking her to London, England over the school break? His little sister was a good

measuring stick for his priorities.

"We'll get our luggage later." Eric said admiring the house.

The door opened and Jackie came running out.

"Jacen, give the baby up this minute!"

"I thought I used to be your number one?"

"Both of you kids are my number one. My god! Look at little Ellie! She's grown so

much in six months."

"Ellis." Paige stated matter-of-factly, feeling like the third wheel.

"She's adorable. I rented a crib for her so she can have comfortable place to sleep,"

The baby opened up her big green eyes, "Aww…look who is up. You must be sick of

sucking that pacifier."

"Don't I get a hello?"

"Hi, Eric!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek like she did Jacen, but she was

not about to give up holding this adorable bundle of joy.

"Where's Kelso?"

"In town he said he had to pick up something."

"Jackie, may I use your computer? I promised Mindy that I'd email her when we got

here."

"Sure, honey. I'll show you where it is."

Paige fixed the baby bag on her shoulder. "Notice that I didn't get a greeting of any

kind?" she whispered as they walked into the house.

"I'm sorry, Paige. Jackie is quite stubborn. Did I ever tell you about the time she left

me fall off the water tower?"

"I'll say and no."

"When we get settled I'll make a you a drink."

"Make it a double."

The entry way was darkly lit and wood paneled. It was the perfect oversized love nest

for two former high school sweethearts that found their way back to one another.

Paige sat on the beige colored sofa. She was so tired from the trip that she just

wanted to stretch her legs out and take a nap. She held her little girl in her arms as

Jackie wanted her to take a nap and Paige was not having it. In the polite way as to

not ruffle any feather's of course. The baby slept during the whole trip here, she'd be

up all night if Jackie put her down for a nap now. She needed to be up for awhile.

"Mommy loves you." She dangled the primary colored set of baby plastic keys in

front of her face.

"I made you a gin and tonic," Eric put the glass on a coaster on the cherry wood end

table

"Thanks. Do you want to see your Daddy, Ellis?"

"Of course she does. We watched Star Wars last night."

"And she drooled through the whole thing," Jacen walked by to get a CD-Rom that

Jackie told him was in the cabinet by the Grandfather clock..

"No, this baby feels the force."

"Oh god. How lame is Daddy, "Sissy"? Say lame." Jacen shook her little foot when

he came back with his CD.

Paige laughed. This is what she loved the most. Being with her family was all that

she needed.

"I sent out for cookies." Jackie put a platter on the table.

"Cool." Jacen dove in the platter.

"Jacen."

"Yes, Dad?"

"Do you think you could save some chocolate chips for me?"

"I only took three."

"Let him be, Eric. He's growing. Go in the kitchen, Jacen and pour yourself a glass of

milk."

"Okay."

"Me too. You can't have cookies without milk, right Peaches?" He kissed her on the

nose and handed her to Paige.

"Do _you_ want anything to drink?" Jackie asked trying her best not to look at her.

"I already have a gin and tonic, thanks."

God. Didn't she see Eric making it and putting it on the table after they all hung up

their winter coats in the entry way? Jeez.

It was going to be one Hell of a long weekend both women thought. Paige happily

played with her daughter as Jackie went to stand outside the front door to wait for

Michael to come back.

3:00PM

In the Kelso tool shed

What was so mysterious that Eric had to leave the confines of the cozy ranch house

and sitting with his wife and baby on the sofa after his cookie snack to be outside

and freezing his nads off in a wooden tool shed with one of his oldest friends.

"Why are we outside, man?" Eric zipped his jacket up as high as it could go.

"Because if Jackie sees what's in this bag she'll kill me and then Paige will kill you,

Eric."

"What could you possibly----" Then Eric raised his eyebrows, "Oh, I haven't in a very

long time."

"Which is all the more reason that you should. We should."

Eric sat on a barrel and left Kelso with the crate that said "Apple Farms" in upside

down green block letters.

"We should." Eric smiled.

4:15PM

Eric Forman got high? Paige sat on the blue recliner that was in the guestroom as

she watched the portable TV after she put the baby down after a quick bottle. She

couldn't believe that her Husband got high. She was very much anti drug. Even if she

couldn't tell by his demeanor, the scent on his clothes gave him away.

"You still love me, babe? Don't ya? I'm starving!"

"Of course, I love you, Eric. I just don't like you getting high."

"It was only pot. I used to do that all the time growing up."

"Well, they didn't have all the information in on it that we do today. Like cigarettes."

"I won't do it again."

"You're not in trouble. I bet Jackie allows Michael to get high."

She had to pin this on Jackie. This had to be all of her doing.

"No. She'd kill him. She hasn't had a joint in a very long time. Come on. Can we talk

about this in the kitchen? I'm starving."

Paige got up.

"What kind of example does this send to Jacen? If he ever experiments and I hope

he doesn't, you're going to have to give him a free pass now."

"I know. I'll talk to him later on. When I came back into the house and bumped into

him. I almost couldn't look him the eye. But I have to tell you something Paige."

He put his arms around his Wife.

"What's that, Eric?"

"I am very relaxed. After we get a snack, how would you like to test the beds in this

place?"

She smiled. "I love you, you hophead." She kissed him on the lips.

"And this hophead loves you back. Now, I'll race you to the kitchen! The loser has to

make the sandwiches."

"You're on, buster."

While Jacen was in the guestroom mock nursery watching his "Sissy" sleep, Jackie

and Michael were in the private den drinking wine and eating the shrimp platter that

was supposed to be for them _and_ their guests, it was Eric Forman who had to make

the sandwiches and to find any other kind of munchies that were in the Kelso

cupboards. He made one for his wife and three for himself with two cans, one for

each, of Tab to wash them down with.

6:30PM

Oh no. He wanted to _talk._ Jacen could see the look in his Father's eyes and he

wanted to get a postcard written to Mindy before dinner.

"Dad, no long speech is necessary. I am not about to start doing drugs just because

you and Michael are stupid. May I finish my postcard to Mindy now?"

It seemed like only yesterday he was a little bundle with big blue eyes that loved

being held by his Daddy.

"I'm not doing drugs. It was only one joint."

"You don't have to explain it to me."

He tried to make one of those old fashioned top-looped cursive "L"'s for the bottom

of his postcard. He didn't care if Mindy's parents got the postcard first and saw the

word "love" It was a true statement. Let them deal with it.

_Love, Jacen_ loopy cursive "L" and all.

"Yeah, but I do, Jacen. How could I begin to yell at you if you ever tried pot once? I'd

be a hypocrite. And I never want to be that to you."

Jacen giggled. He was going to spritz some of his cologne on the postcard, but he

couldn't do that with his Father in the room.

"You're not, Dad and I would never touch the stuff. Are you done being parental?"

"I suppose. Dinner will be ready soon so wash up."

"Okay."

Kids who don't do drugs, have parents that do drugs.

That was Eric Forman's brain.

_Re: The water tower comment: In my fan fic world that would be a solo moment _

_between Jackie and Eric as to not mess with this stories history._


End file.
